Unbelievable
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: Extremely AU Isabella Violet Hale is a foster child who was put up for adoption the day she was born. Bella always intended to go looking for her parents when she turned 18, but what happens when she moves to Forks, Washington? Will she find what she's searching for, or will she find more questions than answers? NOT Bella/Edward. Warning: M for non-graphic mention of rape. Complete
1. Isabella

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me...

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Twilight story. I know that it's been done before but I just couldn't seem to get over the idea that continued to plague me, so I've decided to just go with it. There are a few things that you should know in order for the story to make sense – 1: Rosalie was changed in 1996. 2: The story takes place in 2012. 3: I changed Bella's middle name to "Violet". 4: I changed Bella's appearance to match the story. Well, here goes nothing. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Isabella**

My name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm seventeen years old. I have blond hair, pale white skin, and distinctive lavender-blue eyes. And, it may sound vain to say it, but I'm also quite gorgeous. However, I don't consider myself vain for saying it for two reasons: First, it actually makes me uncomfortable to look the way that I do since it makes me the constant subject of stares and whispers. Second, my beauty has caused me too many problems over the years for it to ever be something that I am truly **proud** of. I'm tend to be kind of quiet, but that doesn't mean that I can't stand up for myself because I can and I will. I've never held any interest in sports, even though I am unusually graceful. Also, I'm actually a really good singer.

Something else you should know about me is that I'm a foster-child. My parents gave me up for adoption the day that I was born. Over the years, I've been place in seven different foster homes. I won't go into detail about what each one has been like, but let's just say they weren't good. And now I've been moved to another. This time, I'll be staying with one Charlie Swan, who's the police chief of my new "home" Forks, Washington.

Still, I won't complain. I'm closer to my goal now than ever before. You see, I've just been waiting out the years until I turn eighteen. Because then – I can find her, my mother. Once, in between transferring foster homes, I broke into the state's records and I found her name listed in my files. And I swore to myself that as soon as I could I would go looking for her:

Rosalie Lillian Hale.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine unfortunately...

A/N: Okay, so I'm feeling very anti-Edward right now, this is why I've decided to alter the story even more. In my story, Edward does not exist and has been replaced by Jason Cullen. There is also no Jacob and no awful, old truck. Got it? Great! :D

**Chapter Two: Here We Go Again**

Bella

I sighed as I stepped off the bus that had taken me from Port Angeles to Forks, Washington. I looked around and raised one eyebrow as I caught a few people already staring at me. Then, I looked behind me at the sound of my name.

"Isabella?" the voice that called to me was questioning and slightly hesitant, but not unkind.

I turned to see a middle-aged man with dark hair, brown eyes, and a curious expression. So, this was Charlie Swan. Huh. Well, as first impressions go, he seemed okay so far.

I gave a small smirk and nodded. "You must be Charlie," I commented and he nodded.

"Well, let's grab your bags and I'll take you back to the house," he said, and we did exactly that.

During the short car ride, only a few words were spoken, but it didn't feel uncomfortable between us. He gave me the standard welcome to Forks and told me that he had a small black truck that I could consider mine for as long as I stayed, and I thanked him and responded politely to his statements. So, maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

**)(_)(_)(_)(_)( **

Twenty minutes later, we had arrived and taken everything up to my room, where the remainder of my things that couldn't go with me on the bus were waiting, in Charlie's small two-bedroom house. Charlie explained that my boxes of things had arrived yesterday and he had gone ahead and brought them up here to what was now my room. My room was simple. There was a bed, a computer desk and chair, an old rocker, a nightstand, and small closet. Once we set the last of the stuff down, Charlie turned to me.

"Well, I'll leave you alone to get unpacked. Oh, um... Are you hungry?" he asked, pausing as he turned to leave.

I shook my head. "No, thanks Charlie, I'm really not hungry. I'm just gonna unpack and then crash, 'okay?"

Charlie just nodded and went downstairs. I had a feeling I could grow to like him. He seemed like an okay guy. That would certainly be a welcome change from normal. I smirked a little before opening up one of my boxes and pulling out my stereo.

Before long, I had all of my clothes put away, and I was listening and singing along to a quiet song playing on the stereo. I was suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. It was only 8:30, but I quickly kicked off my shoes and climbed into bed after shutting off the light. My last moments of consciousness were spent wondering what my first day at Forks High School would be like. Unfortunately, I could never, even in my wildest dreams, have imagined what was in store for me the next day.

**)(_)(_)(_)(_)(**

I woke to the sound of my alarm and turned over to turn it off. I stretched leisurely before getting up and slowly readying myself for the day. Once I was done, I walked downstairs dressed in a pair of dark-wash jeans, a white V-neck polo, a pair of black converses, and my leather jacket. My long blond hair hung in curls down to the middle of my back and managed to shine even in the weak, cloudy light coming in through the windows. Yes, I looked good. No, I really didn't care.

I ambled through the living room and into the kitchen. I already knew from glancing out one of the front windows that Charlie wasn't here, so I wasn't surprised to see a note waiting for me on the kitchen table. Reading over it, I absentmindedly picked up the keys that had been lying next to it.

"Bella, Sorry that I can't be here this morning. I got called into work, but I'll be home for dinner tonight. The keys to the house and to the truck are here on the table. You can keep both keys. The truck is yours as long as you're here. Well, I'll see you later. – Charlie

I snorted a little and shook my head in amusement. Making my way over to the refrigerator, I glanced at the time. Damn, I only had twenty minutes before I needed to be at school. Deciding it would be best to forgo breakfast this morning I wolfed down a glass of milk and was out the door a couple of moments later with my nondescript black messenger bag slung over my shoulder.

Once outside, I took a closer look at the truck that sat in the driveway. It was a black F-150 and as far as I could tell it was a pretty decent vehicle. Still, I shook my head in disappointment. I had a deep love of fast, beautiful cars. Actually, my dream car was the Dodge Viper SRT 10. In my mind it was always a fluid black – beautiful. I shook my head; I had wasted enough time.

I jumped in the truck and started it up. Well, it may not be perfect, but it would do. Because of my desire both to arrive to school on time and to check out the truck's capabilities, I managed to make it to school in just five minutes. Not bad.

I paused for a moment before I got out of the – well, my – truck, sparing a moment to observe the school. It was nothing special, just a tall brown brick building that I would spend seven hours of my life in each day. Oh, well, might as well go in.

Grabbing my bag, I exited my truck and began walking up to the building. I was aware that I was quickly becoming the subject of everyone's attention. Well, if they wanted to look I didn't want to disappoint them. I held my head high and gave a small smirk, though I didn't bother speaking to any of them. In the long run, it was better that I didn't speak to them. Why bother when I already knew that it would just end badly?

After I entered the school, it didn't take me long to find the office and I walked slowly up to the long counter behind which a middle-aged women with red hair sat. The plaque on the counter informed me that her name was Ms. Cope and as I approached I could see that she was engrossed in some form of paperwork.

I cleared my throat quietly and she looked up. "Ms. Cope, I presume?" I asked, raising one eyebrow slightly and I saw her eyes light with recognition as well as avid curiosity.

"Yes, you must be Isabella, the Chief's new foster daughter, right?" she asked enthusiastically. When I didn't respond, she blushed and seemed flustered. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school, and I'll need you to take this form around to each of your teachers and have them sign it," she said, digging out a few pieces of paper from one of the piles in front of her before handing them to me.

She reminded me a little bit of an over-excited puppy, so I spared her a small smile. "Thank you. I'll be sure to return the paper at the end of the day," I said before turning and walking out.

After looking at my schedule and my map in order to figure out where I was going, I headed to my first period class. On the way there, I took a closer look at my schedule. All of the courses that I expected were there: English IV, Calculus, French II, Chemistry, European History, and Gym, in that order. Even though I'm only seventeen, I'm already a senior in high school because I skipped first grade. So, all in all, I'm pretty smart when it comes to my education.

I came out of my thoughts as I entered the classroom I was looking for -Room 412: Mr. Winters, English IV. When I entered the room, a slight hush came over everyone. And then the whispers began. Honestly, I didn't pay that much attention to it. I was used to having people talk about me, having moved quite a few times over the years.

"Isabella Hale?" a man who I assumed was the teacher, Mr. Winters, asked me.

"Bella," I corrected, as I walked over to his desk and held out the form that Ms. Cope had given me.

Mr. Winters just nodded. "Very well, Bella. You may take a seat in the back. We'll be taking notes today, so you shouldn't have any trouble but don't hesitate to ask me if you have any questions," he said as he signed the form before handing it back to me. I didn't respond, merely giving a slight nod, and, as I made my way to the desk that he had pointed out, I decided that I would do okay in this class. As long as I was left alone for the most part, everything would be fine.

The rest of the day, up until lunchtime, passed in much the same fashion as my first period. I came in, I handed my form to the teacher, I corrected said teacher when they called me Isabella, and I took a seat in the back and took notes on whatever dismal subject I was meant to be learning about. It was simple. Most of the students were too intimidated to approach me. However, a few were brave enough, and that is how I found myself seated at a table with a few of my new acquaintances.

Their names were Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Tyler. Jessica seemed harmless enough, although I could tell that she was definitely somewhat of a gossip. Angela was a quiet girl, somewhat shy, and I could already tell that I could come to consider her a close friend. Eric clearly had a crush on me already, but he seemed to realize that he didn't have a chance. Tyler seemed very energetic, but, though I found him amusing and could quite easily be friends with him, I had no interest in him romantically. Mike... Mike was, for lack of a better term, pathetic. Jessica clearly had a crush on him, but he was clueless. Mike also appeared to be extremely infatuated with me. Oh, joy. I had no interest in him whatsoever and had already tried to allude to that; he hadn't taken any notice. So, all in all, I had four potential friends and one potential nuisance. Not bad for half a day's work, right?

Lunch was, in the beginning, uneventful. At least it **was **uneventful, before **they** came in. When I heard the outer door to the cafeteria open, I looked up. Some might have said that they were beautiful, perfect even. But not me. They were... different, though.

I immediately turned to face Jessica, interrupting whatever she was saying. "Who are they?" I asked and she turned to see who I meant.

As she did, she sighed. "Those are the foster children of Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme. Even though the two of them are only in their late twenties, they took them all in. No one has seen any of them at school today, so they must have just gotten here. Anyway, the girl up front with short hair – that's Alice Cullen, and the blond-haired boy that she's holding onto is Jasper Whitlock. They're an item. Behind them is Emmett McCarthy, the brawny, brown haired guy," she said and I nodded. Then, I saw the fourth one of them.

He caught my eye in way that the others hadn't. He was taller than my five feet and seven inches, he had short wavy black hair, and, like the others with him, he had very distinctive honey-gold eyes. He was... intriguing.

I was drawn out of my mental observations by the sound of Jessica's voice. "That black-haired god is Jason Cullen. He's the only single one out of the group," she informed me and I shot her a confused look. "Emmett is with the fifth one of their little group. She's blond like you, pale, beautiful, and..." Jessica trailed off, narrowing her eyes a bit in confusion as she looked at me.

"What?" I asked, curious in spite of myself.

She hesitated. "You look just like her, except for the eyes," she murmured and, by now, the entire table had gone silent and was looking at me with the same stunned, bewildered expression.

"Who?" I demanded, just as the door to the cafeteria opened once more. I didn't hear Jessica's reply at first as I looked at the young woman who had just come inside.

She was blond, she was pale, she had eyes which were a honey-golden color, she appeared to be anywhere from seventeen to twenty, and she was gorgeous. But that wasn't what stunned me the most about her. It was the fact that, when I saw her, I almost felt like I was looking in a mirror. And, somehow, I already knew who she was even though I hadn't heard Jessica's answer.

I forced myself to ask. "I'm sorry, what did you say her name was?"

Jessica responded in a slightly stunned tone of voice, no doubt looking between me and the young woman who was walking over to join her group, along with her boyfriend. "Rosalie Hale."

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: So, there you have it. Bella has seen Rosalie, her mother, for the first time. There's just one problem – she appears to be only about eighteen years old. Is that gonna cause some problems when they first meet? Review and let me know what you think. I'm always interested in new ideas! ;)**


	3. Impossible

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me...

**Chapter Three: Impossible**

Rosalie

I sighed as I pulled up to my own personal hell: Forks High School. In the seat next to me, Emmett grinned. He knew just how much I detested having to repeat high school over and over again. Still, I knew that it was the only way that we could stay in one place for any length of time. After all, we couldn't have anyone noticing that we weren't aging.

I reluctantly got out of my car, a beautiful red convertible BMW, and Emmett joined me. At least I would only have to suffer through half of my tedious classes today, since it was already lunchtime.

As we approached the cafeteria after signing in at the office, I could tell that there was more talking and excitement than usual. Once I focused, I could tell that they were all talking about the new girl. Apparently she was Chief Swan's new foster daughter, and, from what I could hear, she was extremely beautiful. Still, I doubted that she could rival my looks. After all, I was a vampire.

We were almost to the cafeteria when I heard her name, and I stopped walking. A flash of pain went through me and Jasper, who was walking ahead of me, flinched just a little. I quickly composed myself.

"You guys go ahead. I'll follow you in a minute," I said and they all nodded. Emmett gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in there, babe," he said, his voice soft as he picked up on my distress. He may not look it, but he really is far more intelligent than most people think.

I watched them go, lost in my thoughts. The new girl that everyone was making such a fuss over, her name was Isabella. Just thinking the name pained me. It hurt because, when I was human, I had a daughter. I had a beautiful baby girl seventeen years ago, and I named her Isabella Violet Hale. And I loved her more than anything. Oh, how I looked forward to raising her and watching her grow up! Unfortunately, things didn't exactly work out that way...

No! I wouldn't allow myself to dwell on that now. Not here. I shook my head and walked forward, reaching out with my hearing until I found an unfamiliar voice. I was certain that it was her. As I continued towards the cafeteria, I listened to her conversation with some of the other teenagers. It appeared that my siblings had entered the cafeteria and... Isabella... was curious about them.

I was almost in the room when I heard the girl who was talking to Isabella, Jessica Stanley, mention Jason and then Emmett.

"That black-haired god is Jason Cullen. He's the only single one out of the group." The girl paused and I was sure that Isabella must be confused as the other girl had yet to tell her about me. "Emmett is with the fifth one of their little group. She's blond like you, pale, beautiful, and..." Jessica trailed off, her voice becoming confused.

I wondered why she had stopped, but when I heard her next words I had to force myself to continue walking as if nothing had happened.

"What?" Isabella asked, obviously wondering about the interruption.

She hesitated. "You look just like her, except for the eyes," she murmured and, by now, the entire table had gone silent.

I was stunned. I had never been compared to anyone, not since Carlisle changed me and not even when I was human.

"Who?" Isabella demanded, just as I entered the cafeteria, before she fell silent. I didn't look at her, but I could feel her eyes on me. I walked towards my family's usual table, still listening to the girls' conversation.

Jessica said my name, but Isabella obviously didn't hear her. "I'm sorry, what did you say her name was?" she asked.

Jessica sounded stunned, and now I could feel her eyes on me, as well, as I reached the table. "Rosalie Hale."

I sat and, as I did, I heard Isabella's quick intake of breath and the words she murmured under her breath. "That's not possible. It can't be," she said softly and the people that she was sitting with obviously heard her.

"What's not possible, Bella?" one of the other girls, Angela Webber, asked sounding concerned.

I could hear Bella shake her head. "Um... nothing. Sorry, hey we should get to class," she said as the bell rang, and as stood and walked towards the door I looked up, watching her. And I was shocked.

When I looked at her, it was almost like looking in a mirror. Even though I knew it to be impossible, she looked just like me. She had shimmering long blond hair, she had fair pale skin, and distinctive lavender-blue eyes that the exact shade that mine were when I was human. And besides that, she was gorgeous. Now, I am Rosalie Hale, probably the vainest person ever to walk the Earth. So, I had never even come close to thinking the blasphemous thoughts that I was thinking now, but I couldn't deny it. This girl, Bella, was just as beautiful as me.

I looked up when Alice called my name. My siblings obviously hadn't been listening to the same conversation that I had heard, so they were unaware of the realizations that I had just had. I thought for a second before deciding that I wouldn't say anything for now. I forced a small smile. "I'm fine, Alice. Come on, let's go to class," I said, standing and striding towards the door and exiting the cafeteria, at which point we all split up to go to our different classes.

As I entered my fifth period class, European History, and walked towards my seat, I realized that someone was sitting in the seat next to mine. Before today, it had been the only remaining available seat, and now who else was sitting there but the new girl, Isabella... Huh. I suddenly realized that I had no idea what her last name was. Well, in either case, I was in no mood to be sociable, so I just took my seat and ignored the human seated next to me.

Yet, it took me no time at all to realize that ignoring wouldn't be as easy as I had thought. I had been around thousands of humans, all of whom smelled appealing to my bloodlust. But never before had I smelled a human as appetizing as the one that sat next to me, now. She smelled... Amazing, almost like violets and vanilla. It was incredible, but I could still resist.

The bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Creak entered the room. He quickly greeted all of the students before beginning to take role. I was only paying close enough attention to be sure that I would know when he reached me, however right when he should have called my name, he paused.

"Isabella Hale?" he called and I froze. No, it couldn't be. It couldn't. But I already knew who it was before she spoke.

"It's Bella, actually." The response came from the girl next to me. The girl who looked so much like me. The girl who was as beautiful as I was. The girl who was seventeen years old, I was certain. The girl who was sure to have been born in the Mount Sinai Medical Center, in New York City. The girl that I had held in my arms just one solitary time, all those years ago. The girl that I had been told died. And she was sitting here, just one foot away from me. Impossible.

Only about a minute had passed in the time that I had realized all of this, during which time I had absently heard the other students in the room begin to whisper, as they looked between me and her, before the teacher called for them to quiet down.

"Rosalie Hale?" he called, now sounding confused as he said my last name. Usually, he would simply call my first name, but today, after seeing another Hale on his role, he was obviously trying to understand what was happening.

"Here," I called. My voice was firm and brooked no comment, and the teacher quickly moved on while the students continued to steal glances toward my table.

It hadn't escaped my notice that Bella tensed when Mr. Creak called my name, and I began to wonder just how much she knew. This could be dangerous for my family. If she knew who I was, then she would wonder why I appeared to be only a year or two older than her. Then I wondered: did she know her mother's name? My thoughts caught up with me, and I realized that I had just inadvertently accepted the fact that this girl, Isabella Hale, Bella, was indeed my daughter.

The rest of the class passed in a blur, and when the bell rang I left class quickly. My thoughts were still swirling chaotically in my mind. It wasn't possible. My daughter was dead. But I saw her – living, breathing, and alive – today. It was impossible, but it happened.

I paid absolutely no attention whatsoever in my last period English IV class, and almost before I knew it I was heading out to the parking lot with my by now worried siblings and boyfriend/husband following me. We all quickly got into our respective vehicles, except for me. I lingered for a moment, my eyes watching one person in particular. A blond teenager that I had mourned for seventeen years: my daughter. I watched as she got into a black F-150 and drove off, and only then did I get in the car.

**)(_)(_)(_)(_)(**

I didn't say a word on the way home, and Emmett sat silently in the passenger's seat next to me. He didn't comment on my silence. The only thing he did was reach out and take my hand, making me give him a small, grateful smile.

When we arrived and entered the house, I could tell that one of my siblings must have called Carlisle and Esme, our parents for all intents and purposes, and informed them of my unusual behavior because the two of them were waiting for us in the living room. I thought for a second on which one of my siblings would have called them before deciding that it must have been Jasper, since he would have felt my chaotic emotions through his empathic gift.

Esme immediately stood, her face showing her concern, as we all took seats around the room. "Rosalie, dear, your siblings informed us of your... unease. What's bothering you, darling?" she asked worriedly. Esme had always been very motherly, even though I was extremely wary to accept her in the beginning and even now I had trouble accepting her maternal affection for me.

I hesitated to answer, but I knew that I had to tell them. None of them knew that I had lost my daughter, or even that I had had a daughter – not even Emmett, who was my mate. But I realized that, in light of what had happened today, I had to tell them, now. "There's something that I need to tell you, all of you," I said, taking an unnecessary breath before continuing. "When I was human... I had a daughter," I said simply, and they all froze, staring at me in shock before nodding for me to continue. "I had her two years before I was changed, and..." I paused as the familiar sense of grief hit me, tempered now by the irrational hope that the girl that I met today was indeed my lost daughter, before I forced myself to continue. "She died the day that she was born, or so I thought." Before I even completed my sentence, Esme gasped in horror and blurred over to me before wrapping me in her arms. I knew that she could relate, because when she was human she, too, had lost a child.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie," she murmured while the others all looked stricken at this news.

After a moment, Carlisle seemed to register the end of my sentence. "Wait... What do you mean that you thought that she died?" he asked and I hesitated.

"I never actually saw her after they told me that she died. My parents told me that they didn't want me to have to see her like that, lifeless, so they simply had her taken away. I was... Furious," I said, remembering that day, which remained clear unlike the majority of my human memories. I pushed those thoughts away, focusing on what I had seen today, **who **I had seen today. "But, today... I saw her."

My family appeared confused. "What do you mean, Rosalie?" Alice asked, her eyebrows drawn together.

"I mean that I saw my daughter today. The new girl in town, Isabella," I said and now Jason spoke.

"Are you sure that it was her?" he asked and I nodded.

"I named my daughter Isabella Violet Hale. The girl's name is Isabella Hale, and I can guarantee you that her middle name will be Violet," I said. Still, they were confused and I cut Jasper off before he could speak. "She looks exactly like me, other than her eyes. Her eyes are the same lavender-blue color that mine were when I was human. She's as beautiful as I am, and she's seventeen years old," I said and I watched as acceptance and amazement, tempered by a small amount of lingering doubt showed on their faces.

"Are you absolutely certain, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked and I paused before I hardened my resolve. I pulled away from Esme.

"Follow me," I said before racing out the door and through the forest.

I led them through the woods until we stood in the trees outside Chief Swan's small house outside town. We swiftly and silently climbed up into the trees, so that we could see into the house. I knew immediately that the room that we were looking into belonged to Bella.

I could hear her moving around inside the house and suddenly I could see her, too, as she entered her bedroom. I heard the others gasp in shock as they saw what I saw: beautiful blond hair, gorgeous pale skin, and bright lavender-blue eyes. It was as I said. She looked exactly like me. It was then, looking at her with my family surrounding me, that I fully accepted it. She was my daughter. And I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, the bitch with the icy attitude, felt a rush of love and protectiveness wash over me. She was mine, and I wasn't ever letting her go, again.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Aww, Rosalie is already protective of Bella. :D There's just one problem: How does she plan on initially getting to know her? Or maybe Bella will be the one to approach Rosalie? You'll just have to wait and see! Now, I want reviews! Please and thank you! ;)**


	4. She Knows

Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me...

**Chapter Four: She Knows**

Rosalie

We remained outside Bella's house for an hour or so before my family and I ran back home. As we entered our home, I turned to the rest of my family. I paused for a moment before speaking.

"I'm going hunting, but I'll be back in the morning to go to school," I said, making sure to keep my voice even. I just felt so...

They nodded and Emmett came up and kissed me for a moment. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, so quietly enough that the rest of our family, who were all upstairs by now, couldn't hear us.

I gave a small smile. "No, thanks, babe. Not this time," I said and he nodded, releasing me.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning," he said, grinning so that I could see his dimples, before he blurred out of the room.

I shook my head at him before I ran outside. I ran as fast as I possibly could, and I didn't stop before I stood within the woods outside of Bella's house once more.

I climbed the tree that I had been in before. I wasn't entirely sure what I was feeling, but I did know one thing: I wasn't hurting right now. Ever since that day, so many years ago, when I had been told that my daughter was dead... There had been a hole inside of me, and every day it grew wider and hurt more, until it felt like it would consume me with its size and the excruciating pain that it caused me.

But I never wanted it to stop hurting. Because every time that I felt that pain, I was reminded of my daughter. I only ever held her in my arms once, but I loved her more than I ever loved anything. Even after I fell in love with Emmett, I still couldn't love him the same way that I loved her: my Isabella.

Isabella was... Perfect. She was so small and helpless, and she needed me. Me. Throughout my entire life, no one had ever needed me before, but she did. And I loved her all the more for it. But now...

Now, seventeen years had passed. She wasn't that small, helpless baby that I remembered anymore. Instead, she was this... Beautiful, grown-up seventeen year old teenager. I knew nothing about her except what I could see and what I had heard: she was Charlie Swan's foster daughter, she had my hair, my skin tone, my eye color from when I was human, and she was just as gorgeous as I was.

I was brought of my thoughts as I heard Bella's voice. I looked around and realized that I had already been here for several hours. I checked my phone and it read 10:47. I did all of this within a few seconds and Bella was still speaking.

"It's just not possible, but I already know, without a doubt, that it is true. She's here. And she's still almost as young as I am," Bella murmured and I froze. She knew. She knew that I was her mother and she had obviously figured out that I wasn't aging. Shit.

"She's... one of them," Bella said quietly, walking over to the window and I could see from the expression on her face that she was... calm? Wait. That wasn't right. She had just met her mother who was only two years older than she was. She **should** be completely freaked out. She should **not** look very calm and deep in thought. It completely bewildered me, though not as much as her next words.

"Rosalie Hale... my mother, is a vampire," she murmured, and I nearly fell out of the tree that I was holding onto. She knew. She knew that I was a vampire, had just – very calmly – said the words out loud, and she wasn't shocked or disturbed in the slightest. And I had to wonder: What kind of life had my daughter been living that she knew about vampires and wasn't at all surprised that I was one?

As another wave of shock overcame me, I did fall out of my tree, and I was so surprised that I didn't realize that after I hit the ground I rolled out of the trees and ended up lying on the ground in the open. I didn't notice a thing, I couldn't.

There was one solitary thought running through my mind: My daughter knows that I'm a vampire. It just kept repeating, over and over again. If I had been able to focus on what was going on around me, I would have seen Bella look down and see me before she quickly disappeared from her window. I also would have heard her move quickly down the stairs and to the front door. As it was, I didn't hear, didn't see, a thing until I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder.

Again, I felt a rush of shock, as I looked up into my daughter's face and saw the concerned expression there. After a moment, I forced myself to speak – though, I did think very seriously about simply running. But I just couldn't seem to tear myself away. "Bella," I breathed, loud enough for her to hear me and she relaxed a little.

"Rosalie..." she said softly, before giving a small smile, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Or, actually, may I call you 'Mom'?" she asked, half-teasing and half-serious. The question surprised me enough, although I realized that after what I now knew it really shouldn't. But that wasn't what hit me the hardest. It was her expression: her eyes, her beautiful eyes, grew soft; her smile grew just a bit wider and I could tell that she was trying to stop herself from full-out grinning; and her entire being seemed to radiate love and excitement as she watched me slowly sit up.

"You know who I am," I stated, and her smile widened in confirmation. "You know... what I am," I said slowly, and she nodded.

"Yes. You're a vampire," she said and, by now, the shock was beginning to wear off although I was still extremely curious as to just **how** she knew that. I was going to say something but she spoke before I could. "And I'm guessing that you were changed anywhere from two to maybe three years after I was born. Am I right?" she asked curiously, and again I was stunned. I hadn't expected her to be quite so perceptive, and I couldn't help but smile.

I gave a small nod. "Yes, I was changed just over two years after the day that you were born," I said, and the wonder and confusion were clear in my voice. I could tell that Bella heard the questions that I was dying to ask because now she did grin.

"I'm sure you're wondering how I know all of this, aren't you?" she asked calmly and I felt myself smirk.

"Well, it isn't every day that I meet someone who knows that I'm a vampire. So, yes, I am extremely curious," I teased and she laughed softly.

"If you'd like, we can go somewhere and I'll explain some of it to you," she offered and I could see the hope in her eyes, although it was buried beneath a layer of guardedness that I wondered about. I felt a rush of warmth inside, a little bit of the ice around my heart melting. My daughter wanted to spend time with me.

I nodded eagerly. "I would like that," I said, then I paused as we stood. "Would you mind if I carried you?" I asked hesitantly. I still couldn't believe that she was so willing to just accept me.

She grinned. "That's fine. We could certainly get there faster," she said, smiling at me. I shook my head a little. I was still somewhat in shock, but I was growing more and more eager to hear her story.

I reached and picked her up, cradling her in my arms the way that I had the one time that I had seen her while I was still human, and she linked her arms around my neck. "Hold on tight," I warned and she nodded, laying her head on my shoulder and tightening her grip.

I took off running, as quickly and as smoothly as I could. I had never been careful when I ran before, but now I was carrying my daughter with me and it seemed that I couldn't help but be careful. I made my way, swiftly and surely, to a meadow that I had found while out running one night several weeks ago. It was beautiful, full of wildflowers and soft grasses.

Once we were there, I slowly set Bella back on her feet, looking her over to be sure that she was fine. Her breathing and heartbeat were slightly faster than normal, but other than that she was perfectly okay and I smiled, satisfied. "You enjoyed it?" I asked curiously, seeing the exhilarated expression on her face.

She chuckled and nodded. "Absolutely. It was even better than riding a motorcycle," she said as we sat down a mere foot away from each other.

I paused for a moment before my curiosity overwhelmed me and I spoke slowly. "Now... if you don't mind, I wonder if you might answer a few questions for me?" I asked and she sobered slightly before nodding.

"What do you want to know?" she asked and I stopped short for a second.

What, exactly, **did** I want to know? Well, for starters...

"How did you find out about vampires?" I asked, waiting anxiously for her answer.

She started to speak and, as she did, I couldn't stop myself from drawing a quick, horrified breath.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Uh, oh... Cliffhanger! Yes, I know that I'm evil for ending the chapter this way, but I don't have time to go any farther at the moment and I wanted to go ahead and update. But! I will have the next chapter up tomorrow, so you won't have long to wait, I promise! :P Read and review, please, and thanks for reading!**

**)( - Lorelai - )(**


	5. Bella's Story

Disclaimer: I am once again here to say that Twilight does not belong to me. [Pouting]

**Chapter Five: Bella's Story**

Rosalie

"How did you find out about vampires?" I asked, waiting anxiously for her answer.

She took a deep breath, her expression darkening and her eyes becoming wary and guarded. "I know about vampires because I was held captive by one for... a very long time," she said evenly and I couldn't hold in my gasp of horror. In the next second I was growling lowly. How dare someone hurt my child?

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Bella's laugh, coming from beside me and I looked at her in shock before I forced myself to calm down. "Why are you laughing?" I asked exasperatedly and she chuckled again. It was then that I realized that she hadn't been laughing, not really. Her laugh was cold, mocking, and completely humorless. "What is it?" I asked cautiously.

Bella shook her head. "If I tell you, you won't understand. It would be easier if I started at the beginning. We won't have time for everything tonight, but we can talk more tomorrow after school," she said, regaining her calm, though her eyes remained cool and somewhat haughty. I could tell that she was rattled, because that was exactly how I handled myself when I was disturbed by something – I closed myself off from everything and everyone, allowing my superiority and arrogance to show more clearly.

I didn't comment on her current mood, choosing just to nod. "That's fine. I'll make sure that you're home in about an hour. I know that you need to sleep," I said and she chuckled just a little bit.

"I don't sleep much, actually, but that's fine," she said, taking a deep breath. "Well, I suppose that I should start with when I was born, or, rather, after you put me up for adoption," she said, a flicker of resentment flashing through her eyes, and my hand flashed up to stop her from going further. I couldn't comprehend what I had just heard.

"What did you say?" I asked, closing my eyes and breathing deeply, although I didn't actually need to breathe at all. It just helped me calm myself down. "**After I put you up for adoption?**" I repeated slowly and she appeared confused for a second before her expression cleared and she smirked.

"So, I take it that you didn't actually put me up for adoption. What did happen?" she asked and I had to keep myself from flinching. Even with Bella sitting right in front of me, it still hurt me to think of all that I had missed.

"My parents told me that you died, but I don't know why..." I trailed off, thinking about it. I was trying to understand but Bella beat me to it.

"They were ashamed," she said and I stared at her curiously, silently asking her to elaborate. "I researched all about your life. In fact, I probably know more about your human life than you can remember for yourself," she said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I know that you were unmarried when you had me, and I also know that your parents were the kind of people who thought that image was everything. And, for them, having an unmarried, fairly young daughter who had a daughter of her own didn't fit in with their idea of their perfect life," she said sarcastically and I felt the truth that resonated within her words. It was true. My parents only ever cared about two things: money and power. And the best way to achieve both was to present an image of the perfect American family, but it wasn't perfect. And, though I would never admit it out loud, neither was I.

I sighed just a little, feeling a new wave of anger towards my parents go through me. "You're right, I'm sure, but there's nothing that can be done about it now," I said and she nodded.

"Anyway, I was put into the foster care system. Over the years, I've spent my time going from different foster homes and orphanages," she said calmly and I felt a low growl start to rumble in my chest. "I don't remember much from the first one, but I was removed because the people that I was staying with were deemed unfit to care for me."

My eyes narrowed just a little. "What do you mean when you say that they were 'unfit to care for you'?" I asked lowly and she gave a wry, humorless smile.

"I mean that they only fed me a small amount of food once a day and kept me locked in my room the majority of the time. The only reason that they took me in was for the money that the state sent them to keep me," she said and I blurred about ten feet away and started pacing.

How could anyone do that to a child? How could anyone deliberately **starve** a child? How **dare** anyone treat **my** child that way? I would have killed to have been able to be with her when she was that age; those... people, if you could call them that, did get the privilege of being with my Bella and they nearly killed her! It took several minutes before I was relaxed enough to stop pacing and return to where I had been sitting before, where I could see Bella watching me calmly.

"I'm sorry," I said, apologizing for my behavior, before pausing. "**I'm sorry,**" I emphasized, hoping that she would understand that I meant that I was sorry for not being there when she was younger, sorry that I couldn't protect her when she needed me. And, from the small smile on her face, I thought that she got it.

Bella shook her head a little. "It's okay," she said before going on with her story. "After that, I was sent to a different orphanage. Actually, that one was run by Catholic women who believed very deeply in the value of the wooden paddle," she said, a look of annoyance crossing her face and again I felt a flash of anger, though it was smaller this time than before.

"I attended a Catholic school for a short amount of time when I was younger, so I know what you mean," I said with a small smile as I reviewed the hazy memories in my mind.

Bella smirked. "St. Mary's Preparatory Academy for Middle School Girls, right?" she asked and I was shocked. She laughed a little at my surprised expression. "I told you that I did my research," she teased, her eyes losing just a little of their guardedness before she sobered once more at my stern look. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes?"

I rolled my eyes. "Go on, what happened next?" I asked, not entirely that I wanted to know. No, that's not true. After what I had already heard, I didn't want to know, but I didn't have a choice. I **needed** to know what had happened to my little girl to make her so guarded, so... **similar to me.** Because it scared me how alike we were, and I worried that I already knew part of what she would tell me. I just didn't want to accept it.

**)(**

Once it was midnight, Bella stopped speaking and I was glad. I didn't think that I could stand to hear anymore. Bella, my sweet Bella, had been through so much. When she was seven, her foster mother beat her. At the orphanage that she lived at when she was nine, she was kept inside all the time, no matter what. She didn't set foot outside for three months. When she was ten, she was sent to another foster home, but she said that this one was actually fine. It was an older couple, and they were kind to her. But, unfortunately, she had to move when she was eleven because the two were killed in a car accident. That was as far into her story as we got before I realized the time.

Now, I slowed as I reached Bella's temporary home after running there holding her in my arms. As I set her down, she once again seemed exhilarated at the way that I ran, though her excitement was curtailed by the dark shadows of the memories that she had been reliving.

I smiled. "Good night, Bella," I said quietly and she gave a small smile.

"Good night, Rosalie," she replied and I felt a small pang go through me when she called me by my first name, though I didn't show it. I knew that she wasn't ready to fully accept me as her mother just yet. I could see it, and, for her, I would wait.

Before she turned to enter the house, I called her name softly. "Would it be okay if I watched over you, tonight? I would just be keeping watch from within the trees," I said carefully and she paused, a certain wariness entering her eyes.

Bella paused. "I suppose that would be okay," she said slowly and I grinned, causing her to smirk slightly before repeating her goodnight and going inside.

I smiled slowly. "Good night, Bella, my daughter," I whispered so quietly that even had there been someone standing right next to me, they wouldn't have heard.

After that, I resumed my earlier position in one of the trees and watched as, a few moments later, Bella entered her room and crossed to the window. She paused, her eyes scanning the area outside before flashing towards where I was. And if I wasn't sure at first that she could see me, my doubt was removed when she smirked.

"I'll see you at school in the morning. Try not to fall out, again," she teased quietly, her eyes never leaving the spot where I clung to my tree. Even though I was shocked that she was able to figure out where I was, I was still glad to see a little of the darkness leave her eyes. I could tell that she had suffered much for her young age and it broke my cold, undead heart to think of the pain that she had experienced.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as she climbed into bed and quickly settled, though she didn't close her eyes. I knew that she didn't fully trust me, yet. And that was okay. I would earn her trust, just as I hoped to earn her love. Yes, I knew that she loved me to a certain extent, but she didn't truly love me as her mother – not yet. I frowned.

"Oh, Bella. You have suffered so much and been so alone, but I promise you this: you are no longer alone. I **will** be there for you when you need me, from now on. I swear it," I murmured, sighing as I continued to watch over my long-lost daughter. I would keep my promise. I would keep her safe, no matter the consequence. I didn't have a choice. I needed to protect her. I needed her. I loved her. It was as simple as that.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: So, what do you think? Did I do okay? Next chapter, we'll get to see Bella and Rosalie interact at school. Will their tentative new relationship be able to stand the added pressure of their fellow classmates and the interference of Rosalie's siblings? We'll find out. Also, I would appreciate it if you would review this chapter and tell me if I should include the Volturi in this story at all. Thanks for reading! Now, hit the button and review, please! :D**


	6. Sleepless Nights

**Chapter Six: Sleepless Nights**

Rosalie

It had been about an hour since I had returned Bella to her house, and I was still watching over her from my tree. Everything seemed to be normal, but there was one thing troubling me: Bella wasn't sleeping. I know she said that she didn't sleep much, but it was now 2:00 in the morning, meaning that she had been up for about nineteen hours or so.

I watched anxiously as she lay in bed, listening to her radio which played softly in the background, and staring up at the ceiling with an unreadable expression on her face.

Finally, at about a quarter to three, I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly jumped over to her windowsill and knocked quietly on her window. Bella's eyes immediately shifted to mine and she wore a wry smile on her face, as if she had known that I would eventually want to know why she wasn't sleeping. She got out of bed and crossed to the window before opening it and allowing me entrance.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked, hearing a note of amazement in my own voice. I mean, I had heard of people that didn't sleep all that much, but come on! "There's no way that this is healthy," I murmured to myself, but Bella heard me and smirked as she sat cross-legged on her bed.

"It's not healthy, I suppose, but I really have no control over it," she said and my eyebrows pulled together.

"Explain," I said curiously and she ran a hand through her hair and sighed a little bit.

"Because of everything that's happened in my life, I find it hard to sleep," she said and, when I still looked confused, then went on. "I just find it extremely difficult to allow myself to be in such a vulnerable position. I'm not like all of the other humans in the world. I've seen things that even you, as a vampire, couldn't imagine, and because of that I refuse to allow myself to be so weak and vulnerable," she explained.

When she was done, I felt fury, protectiveness, and anguish well up in me all at the same time. I was furious at the thought of all of the people, whether I knew of them yet or not, who had hurt **my** daughter. I felt protective of Bella because I refused to allow her to be hurt so badly again, as long as I could do anything at all to prevent it. And I was filled with anguish as I once more realized all of the pain and suffering that my daughter had experienced.

I could feel myself starting to lose control. Already, a low, menacing growl rumbled in my chest as I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I began to see red. It was like my fury was so great that it was overwhelming all of my senses. Then, I felt a warm hand on my arm and a voice speaking to me softly. "Shh, it's okay. I'm fine. I'm right here. Calm down," the voice called to me and, amazingly enough, I listened. As quickly as the madness had come over me, it was gone and I opened my eyes to see Bella. It was her hand that rested on my arm and her voice which continued to speak me soothingly. But it was her eyes that took away the last of my fury. When I looked into her beautiful, lavender-blue orbs I could see the sense of guarded concern that she had for me, and I immediately calmed down.

Still, Bella continued to soothe me, a small smirk appearing on her face. I looked at her curiously and her smirk grew. It was then that I realized that I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, was **purring.** I immediately tried to stop the noise from coming from my chest, but was unsuccessful as my daughter's voice washed over me. Once I stopped fighting it, I felt myself relax even further and Bella grinned and moved to sit back down on the bed.

I looked at her in disbelief. No matter how she explained it, I just couldn't understand how she was so okay with all of this. In fact, I had a feeling that she really wasn't, and I reminded myself to keep an eye out for the impending breakdown that she was sure to have.

I paused. "Thank you," I said and she smiled just a little, though the wariness never left her gaze.

"No problem. I could tell that you were losing control, and I know from experience that that's not a good thing," she said simply, shrugging.

Again, I wanted to ask her about the vampire that she had known, but I forced myself to be patient. "I don't suppose that there's any way that I can help you sleep?" I asked and she tilted her head to the side, her expression thoughtful before she shrugged.

"Nope, probably not," she said and I frowned. It worried me how little she appeared to sleep. Actually, I was amazed that she could still function with how little sleep she got if tonight was any indication.

I was about to speak when she interrupted me. "You look thirsty," she commented and it was then that I realized that, throughout the entire time that I was near her, I hadn't once felt the burning thirst that I was so used to.

I was certain that she could hear the slight surprise in my voice as I responded. "Actually, ever since I first came here, I haven't felt thirst at all," I said wonderingly and she furrowed her brows.

"Just like Aaron," she murmured quietly, her eyes hardening and becoming cold.

I felt myself freeze. "That was the vampire who held you captive, wasn't it?" I asked and Bella's eyes flashed from where they had been looking past me back to my own.

She nodded. "Yes," she said simply and cut me off before I could speak. "I'm sure that you want to ask, but not now, alright?" she asked and I reluctantly nodded. If she didn't want to tell me right now, then I didn't have the right to ask. Bella yawned before speaking. "I should be able to sleep, now," she said and I nodded, making my way to the window.

"Goodnight, Bella," I said and was out the window and back in my tree before she could respond.

Finally, Bella slept, and I didn't move from my current vantage point anymore throughout the night. I stayed there, watching over her, and reviewing all that I had learned in the past twenty-four hours. It was overwhelming. I felt like I was drowning in the flood of information that I had received, but at the same time – if this was drowning, I didn't want to be saved. If I were human, I might say that it felt like a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. However, I'm not human, so all I could was that I was overjoyed to have found my daughter and I was terrified that she would once more disappear from my life without a trace.

I shook off my thoughts, looking in at my daughter as she slept, and waiting for the sun to rise.

**)(**

When Bella woke, several hours later, she immediately got up, stretched, and walked over to open the window. "I know that you're still there," she said quietly and I shook my head in amazement at how perceptive she was.

An instant later, I stood behind Bella and she turned to face me with a small smile on her face. "Good morning," she greeted me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning," I replied before going on. "I'm going to return to my house in order to change and get my car. Then, I thought that I would meet you at the school, alright?" I asked and she nodded.

"That's cool. I'll meet you there," she said and I walked past her, turning my head to offer a quick 'Bye' before I was out the window and landing on the ground below.

I immediately started running at an inhuman pace towards my house. I was sure that my family would be waiting to talk to me before all of us, except for Carlisle and Esme, headed off to school. When I arrived, I found that I was correct in my assumption. Everyone was seated in the living room, and as I entered the house they all stood, looking at me with obvious curiosity written across their faces.

I smirked, shaking my head a little. "I'll tell you after I get changed," I said and ran quickly up the stairs and into the bedroom that I shared with Emmett.

As I was changing my clothes, I heard my husband enter our room and walk towards me before he stopped to lean against the doorway of our spacious walk-in closet.

"Hey, babe, is that what you're wearing today? 'Cause I vote hell, yeah," he said cockily when he saw me standing there in just a pair of low-rise designer jeans and a lacy black bra. I rolled my eyes at him as I pulled my shirt on.

"No, Emmett, I'm afraid not," I said, a fake-apologetic tone in my voice and he grinned at me before he became serious.

"Are you alright? Did everything go okay?" he asked and I smiled, walking over and taking his hand in mine.

"Everything went fine, Emmett. Now, go downstairs while I finish getting ready, and when I'm done I'll tell the family all about it," I said, kissing him quickly before making my way quickly to the bathroom. I heard him laugh.

"I'll see you down there – in about two hours," he teased playfully as he ran downstairs, where I could hear the soft laughter of our family. They all loved teasing me about my vanity and, though I scowled at them when they did, I truthfully didn't mind. Why should I? I knew that I was vain, so it really didn't bother me.

Once I was completely ready, I zipped down the stairs and into the living room, taking a seat next to Emmett on the loveseat. I raised one eyebrow at their eager expressions. "Go ahead and ask your questions. Carlisle?" I asked, offering to let him start since he is my "father" and the head of the family. He smiled at me gently.

"I understand that you spent last night watching over Bella," he started and I nodded.

"I spoke to her, as well," I added and saw the flicker of curiosity in his golden eyes.

"You spoke to her? What did you talk about?" he asked and I thought, wondering how much I should say before deciding that it would be wisest not to give any specifics. After all, it wasn't my past that we spoke about, though I was sure that we would have to have that conversation before too long and it made me tense just to think about it. I sent Jasper a thankful glance as I felt a wave of calm wash over me, before I answered Carlisle.

"Bella told me some things about her past," I said simply.

"What kind of things?" Jason asked and I shook my head at him.

"That's not my story to tell. If you want to know, then you'll just have to ask her sometime," I replied and he nodded, accepting my decision.

Esme spoke next. "So, does she know that you are her mother?" she asked gently and I felt myself smile automatically.

I nodded. "Yes... She recognized me," I said, trying to keep my voice nonchalant in spite of the happiness that I felt bursting through my veins at the thought that my daughter had recognized me. It truly was an extraordinary feeling, and I didn't think that it would ever fully go away. I sincerely hoped not, at least.

Esme smiled at me, genuinely happy for me. I wasn't surprised. Esme was always the most compassionate and loving out of all of us, which is why she had so naturally fallen into the role of our "mother". That was just the way that she was.

"So, if you talked to her, then that must mean that she knows what we are," Jason observed and I nodded, frowning.

"Yes, she does," I said, again thinking of what Bella had said about being held captive by one of my kind.

"How, though?" Jason asked, appearing confused and I reluctantly answered.

"Because... Bella was held captive by a vampire for a measure of time," I said, fury coursing through me as those words left my mouth. Again, I felt a sense of calm come over me and I turned to Jasper. "Thanks, Jazz," I said and he nodded, giving me a small smile. He always was somewhat reserved.

As I turned to look at the rest of the family, I could see the shock and alarm written across their faces. They appeared to be speechless. Emmett was the first to recover.

"What?" he asked in a deep, menacing voice and I turned my head to look at him. He was furious, distressed, and confused all at the same time.

I immediately put my arms around him to calm him, my face going to his ear. "Shh, it's okay. What's the matter, Em?" I asked, confused by his reaction. Why would react so strongly to the news that a vampire had held Bella captive?

I felt him sigh as his arms wrapped around me for a moment before he released me and pulled back to face me. "Bella's your daughter. So, even though I've never met her, I can't help but feel protective of her. I... It sounds strange, but I feel like I already love her, you know?" he asked timidly, waiting for my reaction.

I was stunned. I hadn't thought that I could love my husband any more than I already did, but I was wrong. When he said that he already loved my daughter and felt protective of her, I felt my love for him grow even deeper. I immediately flung my arms around him. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear and felt his chest rumble as he laughed quietly.

"No problem, babe," he said quietly as we separated, though we remained touching as we sat close together on the loveseat.

Alice spoke then. "We should head to school, now. I had a vision," she said and we all looked at the clock and nodded.

As we all headed for the door, we all turned and called a goodbye to our "parents" before going out to the garage. Emmett and I got in my car while the others took a separate vehicle. We drove quickly towards the school, and as we turned into the parking lot, Emmett reached out and grasped my hand in his own.

"Would you introduce me?" he asked and I could have kissed him for his accepting attitude.

I grinned. "I'd be glad to," I said, pulling into a space and parking before taking a deep breath.

"You ready, babe?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yeah," I said, stepping out of the car and leaning against it as Emmett joined me, throwing one arm around my shoulders. We didn't have to wait long before the much-anticipated black F-150 came into view and turned into the parking lot. For some unknown reason, I felt like everything would be different today – that Bella would for whatever reason be angry with me, or that she would ignore me completely. I panicked at the thought, but I didn't have long to freak out before she parked and opened her door before walking over to where Emmett and I stood.

Well, here goes nothing, I thought as she reached us.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Is Bella going to be as understanding as she was the night before or is she going to shut Rosalie out? And how will she react when she meets Rosalie's "siblings"? Let me know what you think and include ideas for the story. I may decide to use some of them in the upcoming chapters. ;) So, hurry up and review! :D**


	7. Meeting the Family

**Chapter Seven: Meeting the Family**

Rosalie

I was tense for a moment before Bella spoke, worrying that maybe she wouldn't be as accepting of me today as she had been last night.

"Rosalie, Emmett," Bella greeted us and I breathed a silent sigh of relief upon seeing the guarded, but calm, expression in her eyes as she smirked at us slightly.

I smiled a little, placing one hand towards the top of Emmett's arm and giving him a small push forward. "Bella, this is my husband, Emmett. Emmett, this is my daughter, Bella," I said to them, happiness welling up inside of me as I introduced these two people, both of whom I love more than in anything else in the world, to each other. In that moment, everything seemed to be nearly perfect. It was too bad that the moment wasn't to last.

Emmett stepped forward to give Bella one of his famous bear hugs, but she quickly stepped back from him. Her eyes darkened and narrowed slightly, gaining a cold and hard appearance. I gasped and Emmett was so surprised that he froze.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked quietly, still not moving. What was going on? I didn't **think** that Emmett was being threatening in his approach... But, honestly, I really didn't need to hear the answer. I already knew; I just wasn't going to admit to myself yet.

Bella took a deep breath, closing her eyes and fisting her hands at her sides, before she relaxed and opened her eyes to look at us. "I'm okay. Sorry, Emmett," she apologized, her eyes slowly returning to their calm, guarded expression as she stepped forward to offer Emmett her hand.

I could tell that Emmett was confused, but he didn't show it as he stepped forward and shook my daughter's hand. "It's cool," he said, shrugging it off. "And it's nice to meet the mini-Rosalie," he teased lightly, while both Bella and I rolled our eyes at him.

A second later, Bella turned to face me, a flicker of curiosity appearing in her eyes. "So, I was thinking that maybe you and I could talk for a while before class starts," she said and I nodded.

"I'll see you at lunch, babe," I told Emmett, giving him a quick kiss before turning and leading Bella inside and through the school until we reached the library.

We didn't speak until we were in the back corner of Forks High's library and seated at a small, wooden table. "So, you wanted to talk?" I asked and Bella nodded.

"I figured that, since I told you about part of my past, that maybe you could tell me a little about yourself – what I don't already know, that is," she clarified.

I paused. I knew that she would want to know about my past, but I still wasn't exactly thrilled to be talking about it. I decided to start easy. "Before I begin, exactly how much do you know about my past?" I asked cautiously.

Bella held up one hand and began counting off on her fingers the things that she knew about my life when I was human. "I know that your parents were Zachary and Emily Hale, and they were very important people. Your family was rich and you grew up in a large brownstone in New York. You went to private schools all your life. You graduated top of your class. I assume you were always very popular, considering the way that you look. And, obviously, you had a daughter when you were eighteen. I know more, but those are the main things that I was able to find out," she said before adding. "Also, you weren't satisfied with your life growing up. It wasn't that you were unhappy, exactly, though I can tell that you had no true lasting or deep affection for your parents. It was more like something was missing – something that you wanted desperately, the only thing that you truly wanted," she finished, waiting for my response while studying me with watchful eyes.

I was stunned. I couldn't believe how much that she had been able to discover about my life. Still, it wasn't the accuracy of the facts that she had stated that unsettled me the most. What truly astounded me were her perceptions of my attitude concerning my lifestyle growing up. I had noticed that she was observant, but I had had no idea just **how **perceptive that she was. It was almost like she was intuitive. I shook my head to clear it a bit before I spoke. "You're right," I answered, pausing. "There was something missing. **You** were missing. Throughout my entire life, the only two things that I truly longed for were a husband and children of my own. It was all that I thought about at times, despite how strange that it may seem for a young girl to think about these days, and even twenty years ago. I longed for someone just like you Bella; I longed for you desperately," I said, my voice betraying a portion of my fervor concerning this particular subject. It was true – I had prayed for years that, when I got older, I might have a beautiful child molded in my image and yet surpassing even my radiant beauty. And my prayers were answered. I had a beautiful daughter to call my own, if only for a few short moments. I had Bella.

I looked at her, now. She sat across the table from me, and, even in the harsh fluorescent lighting in the room, her blond hair shimmered. In addition to her long golden tresses, Bella's pale white skin was practically luminous and her lavender-blue eyes seemed to sparkle with a light all their own. In short, she was beautiful, and she was mine, and I loved her. I smiled softly. "All in all, you covered my life quite well, and there was little of consequence that you left out that I can remember from then," I said truthfully. However, I knew that that wouldn't be the end of it.

Bella gave a small smirk. I could already tell that she had most definitely inherited my arrogance, and, to tell the truth, I had to admit that I was proud of her for it. What can I say? I never said that I was a **normal** mother.

"I assumed as much. Now..." she trailed off, her expression softening a little as she spoke her next words. "What happened at the end? How were you changed?" she asked her voice gentle but her eyes guarded.

I paused. I knew that she would want to know about this. I just wasn't sure how to say it. After all, my story wasn't exactly rainbows and sunshine. I mean, really, how do you tell your own daughter that her mother was...? I shook my head. In any event, I didn't know exactly how I was going to do it, but I knew that I had to. I sighed quietly before steeling myself.

"It was two years after the day that you were born," I began and she nodded, as though she had expected as much. "I was still so upset about losing you that I began to take walks through the neighborhood that I lived in. It was usually fairly safe, but one night I wandered farther than usual – much farther. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize just how far that I had gone for a long while. When I did notice, I couldn't recognize my surroundings, though I could tell that it was a bad part of town," I paused, feeling the memories wash over me, and Bella seemed to feel my anxiety as she slowly reached her hand across the table so that it lay in the center.

"It's okay. You're safe now," she murmured and again I was shocked by her perceptiveness, though I was also extremely grateful. I smiled in response before continuing with my story.

"I tried to find my way back, but I was lost and by myself in a part of that city that I had never been in before. But I wasn't alone for long," I said, a note of darkness entering my tone. "I was so focused on finding my way back that I didn't notice that there were four men following me until it was too late," I said, taking a deep breath, while Bella lightly squeezed my hand in hers. "They grabbed me and dragged me into an alleyway. I recognized one of them. His name was Royce King II, and my parents had tried for months to set me up with him. I always refused and he told that I wouldn't refuse him any longer. They started tearing and ripping my clothes off, beating me and laughing as they did so," I said darkly, breathing deeply now. Bella squeezed my hand once more, and when I looked at her I was surprised, but somehow not, to see a flash of recognition in her eyes. I spoke quietly. "I won't make you listen to the rest. When they were done, I was so badly hurt and I had lost so much blood, that I knew that I was going to die. I welcome death, actually, as I assumed that at least I would be reunited my daughter – you, that is – since I thought that you were dead," I said, giving a half-smile.

Bella's eyes were dark with an unidentifiable emotion as she spoke. "But you didn't die," she said. "Someone changed you... Carlisle, I assume?" she asked, though it was more a statement than a question. I shook my head slowly. Bella continued to astound me.

I nodded. "Yes, Carlisle changed me. He and the others had been staying in the city, and he smelled the blood on his way home from the hospital that he was working for at the time. After he changed me..." I trailed off. "I wanted revenge. I didn't know who the other three men were, but I knew Royce and I knew where I could find him, and I did. I even wore exact replicas of the clothes that I wore... that night," I said, chuckling darkly. "I was being a tad dramatic, but I didn't care. I found him. And I made him suffer the way that he made me suffer, and then... I killed him," I admitted calmly, though I was slightly fearful of my daughter's reaction to this particular piece of news. I had been looking down as I spoke those last few sentences, but I looked up now. To my surprise, Bella didn't look at all horrified or disgusted as I had expected. No, she looked... satisfied – content, even. And if that surprised me, then her next words blew me away.

"Good, I'm glad. He deserved it for what he did to you," she said and I could see in her eyes a very familiar darkness that I had sometimes seen reflected in the mirror when I thought of these particular memories. I remained speechless. After all, there was really nothing to be said. It was then that the first bell rang to let the students know to go to first period.

"Let me see your schedule," I said and Bella nodded before producing the paper. I glanced over it, satisfied with what I saw. "We have all of the same classes, except for first and sixth periods," I said and she nodded as we gathered our things and stood before making our way to the library doors.

"So, I'll see you in second period?" she asked and I nodded before we parted ways, each going to our respective classes.

I smiled, finding that I felt relieved after sharing my story with my daughter. I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

**)(**

My first four classes passed quickly. In first period, I listened throughout the building until I heard Bella's voice. I was feeling extremely protective of her, and I wanted to be sure that she was alright. It turned out that my concern was unnecessary, as first period passed without incident for either of us.

After that, Bella and I had classes together. We sat next to each other and were able to talk quietly. Usually, that wouldn't have been possible, but I had quickly realized that Bella was advanced far beyond the academic level that she was studying at in this small-town school. I was delighted to discover this and felt a small glow of pride in my daughter's advanced intellect.

Almost before I realized it, the two of us were entering the lunchroom and, as had been the case the entire day, we were getting more stares than my entire family had gotten on our first day her. As it turned out, it was one thing to see either me or Bella alone. After all, the two of us were extraordinarily beautiful and intriguing. Still, it was a completely different matter to see the two us together, and we quite literally made the guys drool and trip over themselves to open doors for us while the girls watched us enviously and looked at themselves despairingly.

None of that particularly bothered me, however I was a little worried about Bella's reaction to meeting the rest of my family, excluding Carlisle and Esme. I led Bella over to my family's table as the entire lunchroom watched us amazedly.

As we sat down, I decided to be the first to speak. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Bella," I said, speaking quiet enough that none of the other humans in the room could eavesdrop but loud enough that Bella could easily hear me. Everyone nodded, watching Bella with curious eyes and expressions. I then ran through the individual introductions. "You already met Emmett this morning," I said and he grinned at the two of us while Bella gave a small smirk and a nod.

"Emmett," she said, seeming amused at his eager expression.

I went on. "This is my sister, Alice. She sees visions of the future," I said, watching for Bella's reaction, and Alice grinned.

"Hi, Bella. I'm sure that we're going to be great friends," Alice said, flashing a brilliant smile, and my daughter nodded seeming unaffected by the news that Alice could see the future. Again, she surprised me.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice," Bella said politely and I smiled a little.

"And this is Alice's husband, Jasper," I continued and Jasper gave a small, reserved smile which Bella returned.

She nodded. "I had a feeling that the two of you were mates," she said matter-of-factly and we all stared at her until she raised one eyebrow. "You're forgetting that I know more about your world than your realize, but we'll get to that eventually. Go on. You're Jason, right?" she asked, turning to my brother as we all snapped out of our speechless and immobile state.

Jason nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah, that's me. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said and Bella smiled in return, though her eyes retained their ever-guarded appearance.

I shook my head a little. "After school, if you like, you could come to the house so that you can meet Carlisle and Esme," I offered and Bella paused for a moment before giving a half-smile.

"I would like that. Thank you," she said, absentmindedly pulling up the sleeves of the jacket that she wore. None of us noticed anything out of the ordinary at first. Then, Jasper spoke in a cautious voice.

"Bella..." Jasper said slowly. "What is that?" he asked, his eyes locked on the inside of my daughter's arm. I followed his line of sight and hissed lowly when I saw what he was looking at.

Bella tensed and I could almost see her guard going up. She leaned back slightly and sighed near-silently. I just shook my head quickly. There, on the underside of Bella's arm, was a scar, a scar caused by venom – vampire venom.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: And there's chapter seven. What's Bella going to tell them about how she got her scar? Is she ready to really get into everything with them just yet? I'd appreciate any thoughts you may have on the story. Also, I want to think anyone who's Reviewed, Favorited, or Followed the story – you guys rock! :D Anyway, review and let me know what you think of the story so far and where you'd like to see it go in the future. Thanks for reading!**


	8. One Just Isn't Enough

**Chapter Eight: One Just Isn't Enough**

Rosalie

I couldn't believe it. My daughter had a scar that was quite obviously caused by the venom of a vampire. And, even more unbelievably, she was **still human.** It shouldn't have been possible. I was still shaking my head but I stopped, looking at Bella who was wearing a closed-off expression.

I cleared my throat a little. "Bella, what is that?" I asked and she smirked slightly, turning her head to look at me.

"It's a scar that was given to me by a vampire, but you already know that. What you really want to know is how I **got **the scar, isn't that right?" Bella asked calmly.

We all looked at each other warily before nodding. It was Jasper who spoke this time. "Yes, actually, we would be very interested to find that out," he agreed somberly and I knew that he was thinking of his own scars.

Bella sighed, seeming to relax just a little as she ran one hand through her hair. "I'll explain later, but not here, okay?" she asked and we all made sounds of agreement.

After that, everything appeared to go back to normal and we talked calmly. Inside, however, I was coming very close to panicking. My mind just kept replaying the image in my mind of Bella lifting her sleeves and then us seeing her scar.

My daughter has a vampire scar. My daughter was bitten by a vampire. A vampire bit my daughter. My daughter has a scar from vampire venom. My daughter was bitten by a vampire, but she wasn't turned.

It was all that I could think about for the rest of the school day, and I was relieved beyond imagining when the final bell rang and I was able to head out to the parking lot.

Bella was walking by my side, but we were both silent until we reached the parking lot when she sighed. "So, I'll follow you to her house, right?" she asked, not seeming particularly enthusiastic about the coming conversation.

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll lead you there, and then we can... talk about everything," I said before sighing. I was anxious just thinking about the questions that my family and I would ask and, more importantly, the answers that Bella would give. Well, there was nothing to be done about it, now...

**)(**

Once we reached the house, we all filed in silently with Bella and myself entering last. When we got inside, I could see Esme and Carlisle sitting on one of the couches waiting for us much like they had yesterday, and I assumed that one of my siblings had called to inform them of our guest.

I sighed. "Esme, Carlisle, this is my daughter, Bella. Bella, these are our parents for all intents and purposes, Esme and Carlisle," I said, still feeling pride rush through me as I referred to Bella as my daughter.

Esme smiled warmly before saying, "It's lovely to meet you, Bella," and coming forward to greet Bella with a hug. She quickly let go, however, when she felt her become tense and unresponsive. After taking a step back, Esme looked at me with a slight frown, but I just shook my head. I wasn't entirely sure what to make of her reaction, either.

Still, once she had been released, Bella smiled at my 'mother'. "It's nice to meet you, Esme, Carlisle," she said, inclining her head slightly to the two of them.

"The pleasure is ours, Bella," Carlisle said with a gentle smile on his face, unperturbed by Bella's reaction to Esme hugging her. Then again, he is and always has been a remarkably understanding person, well, vampire.

After that, we quickly took seats around the room. As the silence began to lengthen, I decided to be the first to break it. "Bella..." I started, pausing to collect my thoughts before continuing. "To start with, would you mind pulling up your sleeve so that Esme and Carlisle can see exactly what we're talking about, here?" I asked slowly and Bella gave a small half-smile.

"Might as well," she murmured, pulling up her sleeve. As she did, Carlisle's eyes filled with sorrow and Esme looked as if she would cry if she could.

"Oh, dear..." Esme murmured sadly and Bella smiled at her just a little bit.

"How, exactly, did you get that scar, Bella?" Carlisle asked, his expression understanding.

Bella sighed, running her hand through her hair. Huh. I was starting to realize that she did that quite a bit. "I, quite honestly, can't tell you the whole story yet. But, I will try to put it in a way that you'll understand," she said and we all nodded. We had been doing quite a bit of that lately.

"I already told Rosalie that I was held captive by a vampire and I assume that she told the rest of you," she said, not waiting for our answer. "Well, to begin, you should know that his name was Aaron," Bella's voice was tinged with fury and hatred as his name passed her lips.

"He held me captive for quite some time, and he often injured me in ways that would make me bleed. He seemed fascinated by the fact that my blood didn't call to him the way that anyone else's did. So, one day, he took hold of my arm and he bit me," she said calmly, her face completely expressionless. By now, the entire family was trying to control their anger, and poor Jasper looked like he was going to go insane from all of the intense emotions that were raging around him.

I, however, was clearly losing the battle against my fury. My entire being called out to me, begging me to jump up and find this pathetic excuse for a vampire before ripping him apart and burning the pieces. My vision had already started to go red, but then, just like the night before, I felt a hand on my arm and a voice speaking to me.

It was the most soothing sound that I had ever heard, and I couldn't help but relax. As I calmed down once more, I realized that, once again, it was Bella who was calming me down. She was slowly rubbing her hand up and down my arm and speaking to me in a soft voice, though I paid no attention to the actual words that she spoke. I allowed my eyelids to drift shut. It was then that I realized that I was purring. I reopened my eyes and shook my head. It was going to be slightly annoying if I automatically started doing that every time that Bella calmed me down after I started to lose control of my temper.

I sighed. "Thanks," I said, a small smile forming on my face as Bella smirked at me before nodding and turning to look back at the rest of the family... Who were staring at us with shocked expressions on their faces. I, of course, immediately started glaring at them as if daring them to say something. Bella, on the other hand, seemed to find it amusing.

She cleared her throat and they all looked at her, snapping out of their trance-like states and appearing apologetic. "Anyway, after a while, he stopped drinking my blood and started sucking the venom out," Bella went on, stopping when we all stared at her in shock. "What?" she asked, raising one eyebrow at us.

"He... was drinking your blood, and he just... stopped?" Alice's voice was full of astonishment, which was unusual for her since she usually 'saw' everything that was going to happen in our lives and knew what everyone was going to do and say in a situation before it happened. To be honest, it would have been amusing to see Alice looking so surprised in any other situation, but right now I was just as shocked as she was.

"He was able to suck the venom back out without killing you?" Jason spoke almost immediately after Alice, his voice equally stunned.

Bella just nodded. "Yes," she sighed before going on. "My blood doesn't affect vampires the way that any other human's blood does," she explained and we all looked at her skeptically, except for me. She smirked before asking, "Tell me. Have any of you felt the least bit of pull to my blood? Have you felt thirsty at all in my presence?"

At Bella's words, everyone appeared even more shocked, even Carlisle. It was just so... Every vampire thirsted for the blood of humans, even Carlisle, no matter how impeccable his control was. But we didn't feel the need to drink Bella's blood, and we just couldn't understand it.

We all sat in silence for several minutes trying to absorb this new information before Bella sighed. "You can continue thinking about that later. You do have all of eternity, remember?" she asked and we all snapped out of it, looking back to her. "So, after that, he started drinking my blood regularly. Still, he was always careful to completely suck the venom back out afterwards. That's how I got this scar and the others," she finished and I felt myself freeze.

"There are others?" I asked quietly, not completely sure if I was asking Bella or myself. I don't know why it surprised me so much. I mean, if she had one vampire scar then it really wasn't such an inconceivable notion that she would have more. Still, I didn't want to believe it, didn't want it to be true. Sadly, things don't always go the way you want.

"Yes, there are more," she said calmly before sarcastically adding, "After all, one just isn't enough," and I could have screamed in frustration and anger. Not only had that... that **monster** bitten her once. He had bitten her a number of times. And she was so... calm as she talked about it. Honestly, it was making me want to shake her and hug her all at the same time. Instead, I chose a safer course of action: I froze.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. I'm fine, alright?" Bella asked quietly, hesitantly taking my hand in hers. I let out a sigh before nodding. Bella looked at the clock, then. "I should go. Charlie will expect me to be there when he gets home, I'm sure," she said and I nodded.

"Sure, I'll walk you out," I managed, though I was still a little on edge.

As we made our way to the door, Bella called a goodbye to the rest of the family. When we reached her truck, I paused, deliberating on whether or not to ask her what I was considering. I decided to go ahead and ask.

"Would you mind if I drove you home?" I asked before quickly continuing. "It's just that I feel very protective of you, and, after hearing a little bit about your time with... **him**, I just feel like I really need to know that you're safe," I confessed.

Bella looked into my eyes for a moment before nodding and smiling slightly. "That's fine. I assume you'll run back here, afterwards?" she asked, like it was a perfectly normal occurrence. Who knows? Maybe for her, it was, and that thought had begun to haunt me.

I smirked, noticing as I did so that that was why it seemed so familiar when Bella smirked – it was an expression that I had seen in the mirror a thousand times. "Yep," I said, popping my lips on the 'p'.

"Alright then," she said with a shrug, tossing me the keys before going over and climbing into the passenger side of the door, and I grinned as I got in and started the truck up.

The ride to Bella's house was spent in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was more like we were just being together in a way that we had both been deprived of for the last seventeen years. Once we arrived, I got out and walked to the door with Bella.

"So, I'll see you, tomorrow?" I asked and Bella nodded as she opened the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you, tomorrow. 'Bye, Rosalie," she said, seeming to debate with herself for a moment before slowly leaning forward to hug me for a moment.

I was stunned as my arms automatically came up to hold her to me. If I had been human, I would have cried. My daughter hugged me, and I felt like I was on cloud nine from that small gesture. I almost didn't want to let go when she pulled out of my arms, but I forced myself to release her.

"Goodbye, Bella," I said softly, before running at full vampire speed into the forest. I couldn't help the grin that came over my face as exhilaration filled me. It wasn't much, just a hug, but it was a start.

So, for now, I put everything else out of my mind, letting happiness flow through me as I ran. I still had questions and I knew that there were still things that Bella hadn't told me, but right now I just let myself focus on the most important thing: I was starting to build a relationship with my daughter, she knew that I was a vampire, and she was willing to get to know me. All three of these things stunned me, and I had a feeling that Bella would continue to surprise me. And, for once, I didn't want to know what the surprise was – I just wanted to enjoy it.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Sorry, I know that I was supposed to update yesterday, but it was a crazy day and I didn't have the opportunity. :( Anyways, I realized that I have no idea what to do about a partner for Bella. So, I was wondering if you would help me out. Review the chapter and give the name of the person you'd like to see with Bella. Or, I considered writing in a new character, so if you'd like to see a completely new character come into the story let me know and include a basic description of what you think that they should be like. Thanks for reading, now do your part and review, please! ;)**

**- Ashe**


	9. The Walls Fall Down

**Chapter Nine: The Walls Fall Down**

Rosalie

It's now been two weeks since I found out about Bella's scars, and I still can't stop thinking about it. Not only that, I keep thinking about everything that Bella **hasn't **told me about her time with **him.**

I shook my head to clear it. Right now, Bella, my family, and I were outside of my family's house. When I looked up, my eyes were immediately drawn to my daughter. She was walking toward me, and I realized that she was about to trip.

I was going to run over and stop her before she could, but before I could move Jason had already blurred over to her and grabbed both of her arms to keep her from tripping. I thought that that would be the end of it, but I was wrong.

As soon as she felt Jason's hands on her arms, Bella's expression immediately became furious and she jerked away from Jason. That wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was that she was actually able to break free **without **Jason letting go or even loosening his grip on her.

"Don't!" Bella said, her eyes blazing, and I could hear the anger in her voice.

Both Jason's and my mouths literally fell open and we both froze. Jason looked almost comically shocked, and I'm sure that my expression was no different from his.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. She remained that way for a moment, breathing deeply, and then she slowly relaxed. "I'm sorry," she said quietly as she opened her eyes, which were much calmer now than they were before.

Jason snapped out of his stupor first, giving Bella reassuring smile. "It's fine. No harm done," he said, a sincere smile appearing on his face.

A loud cry of, "Jason! Get your ass over here! I want to wrestle!" erupted from the direction of the trees, obviously courtesy of Emmett.

Jason rolled his eyes before looking back to Bella. "I guess I better go. See you later, Bella," he said and she gave a half-smile and nodded before he ran off to wrestle with my husband.

Bella turned to me. "Rosalie?" she asked and I finally moved from where I had been frozen in place.

"Yes?" I asked quickly. What the hell had just happened?

"Would you mind taking me home?" Bella asked me and I nodded.

"Of course, let's go," I responded and she murmured her thanks.

As we walked to my car, my kept going in circles. I couldn't understand it. Bella had seemed to be getting along almost miraculously-well with my family and I, for which I was eternally grateful. She didn't really let anyone get too close to her, except for the occasional quick hug the two of us shared, but she had never reacted so... strongly, before. And then, there was the **strength** that she had just exhibited...

I sighed as I watched Bella get in the passenger side of my car. I, of all people, could understand her reluctance to speak about her time being held captive by that monster, but I had waited as long as I could. Now, I had to know... I needed to know what had happened to my daughter.

**)(**

As I pulled up to Bella's house and cut the engine, I turned to face her. She appeared to be more relaxed now, but I could see that she was still somewhat tense. I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"Do you mind if I come in?" I murmured the question and she looked at me sharply before she smirked at me half-heartedly.

"Sure, let's go," she shrugged.

I followed her into the house and up the stairs to her room. Once we were both seated, I wasn't sure how to begin, really. I hesitated before speaking. "Bella, what happened?" I asked her softly, and she shut her eyes and sighed.

"I... I just reacted," she said, though I could feel that she was holding something back.

"Why?" I pressed her and her eyes snapped open. I actually flinched at all of the repressed pain and anger that I saw there.

"Because it was like being back there!" she exclaimed and I could see the conflict in her eyes as she stopped talking, abruptly. At that moment, she was at a crossroads. She could let it all out and tell me what had really happened to her, or she could continue holding it in and I would probably never find out what happened, no matter how many times I begged her to tell me.

It was selfish of me, but I could help it. "Please, Bella... Tell me," I pleaded and she closed her eyes, sighing deeply as she did so.

"Okay," Bella replied so softly that even **I **could barely hear her. But that one word woke an overwhelming mix of relief and dread within me. I was relieved that she was going to tell me, but I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to know.

Bella ran a hand through her long blond hair. "It all started on March 18, 2009. I was living on the streets, then, because I had run away from the foster home that I was in. I was making my way to the place where I was hiding out, walking through an alley," she said, staring straight ahead and out the window.

"Where were you – what city?" I asked quietly and she gave a single, humorless laugh.

"The two of us have much more in common than you realize," she murmured, causing an alert to go off in my head but I pushed it away for the moment as she went on. "I was in New York City, actually. Anyway, Aaron found me there. I looked behind me because I thought I heard something," Bella paused.

"And, when I turned back around, **he **was there. He was tall, maybe six feet and three inches. He had jet-black hair and pale, white skin. And he had bright, scarlet eyes. He was... beautiful," she admitted grudgingly and I was shocked, even though I wasn't sure why. He was vampire, so of course he would be handsome. Still, I couldn't imagine the man that had hurt my little girl so badly in such a way. It was utterly inconceivable to me.

"But I knew that something was wrong, and not just because of his eyes. He was dark, and I could feel it. Please, don't ask. You'll understand later on," Bella told me when I went to interrupt her. I nodded, signaling her to go on.

"After that, I assume he knocked me out, because that's the last thing that I remember from that point in time. When I woke, I was alone in a dark room, but then he showed up, just like before. And you know what?" she asked, but I remained silent. I didn't know, and I didn't think that I wanted to, even though I knew that I desperately needed to.

"He acted like it was no big deal. He told me his name and asked me what mine was. When I didn't answer, he slapped me. That was the first time that I learned of his strength. He repeated his question, and this time I answered. Then, he explained the **rules **to me," she laughed darkly and I felt like I might overflow from all of the rage and sadness that I was feeling. I took a deep breath, rushing out the question that I wanted ask before I lost it and Bella had to calm me down.

"What rules?" I forced the words out, my hands fisted tightly at my sides.

"They were simple. Don't leave the house. Don't shut any of the doors. Don't open any windows. Don't attempt to contact anyone. And, the main rule: Aaron's word was **law**," Bella emphasized the last word, and I nearly shuddered at the images I got of some fucking controlling vampire hurting my daughter.

I took another deep breath as Bella went on. "A sort of routine became established. I spent my days, the better ones, reading and writing and doing the schoolwork that he brought me. But on the worse days, he was angry and irritable," she said, her eyebrows drawing together.

I froze. "What did he do to you, Bella?" I asked the question without even realizing that I had spoken aloud.

She laughed and it was, again, that harsh, bitter sound. "What didn't he do? He underfed me. He used knives and other things to cut me. He burned me on several occasions. He hit and slapped me at least once a day, good or bad either one. And then he began drinking my blood," she paused for a second, her lavender-blue eyes darkening slightly as she frowned. "He began to take a little each afternoon, or he would wait a few days and then take about five times as much as usual," she said and I growled reflexively. That son of a bitch, no good vampire! If I ever saw him, I would rip him apart for what he had done! But, for the moment, I forced myself to calm down.

Bella once again reached out and began to rub up and down my arm, speaking to me in a soothing voice. "It's okay. He can't hurt me, anymore. I know that you'll protect me. Calm down, Rosalie," she said softly and I relaxed into her touch and the sound of her voice.

Then, something occurred to me. "Why is it different with me?" I asked curiously and she appeared slightly confused, though I could tell that she at least had an idea of what I was talking about. "Why did you freak out so much earlier when Jason grabbed you to keep you from falling, but you're perfectly fine comforting me like this?" I asked cautiously and she froze.

After a moment, Bella looked away from me. "Because the way that Jason grabbed my arms was too much like the way that Aaron had held me," she said quietly, turning to look into my eyes speculatively, as if checking to see if I would understand the meaning of her words.

I was confused by what she said. He had hurt her and hit her, I knew. But what reason could he have had for grabbing her arms? "But why would..." I stopped suddenly, freezing in place with my mouth slightly open.

No. No! It couldn't be. I shook my head back and forth quickly. It couldn't! It just couldn't possibly be true, but I could feel that it was. No... Not my little girl, not my Bella. Not **that...**

Bella took a slow, deep breath. "I told you that we had more in common than you realized," she said softly, but I didn't respond. No, no, no, I chanted in my head, as if that would somehow make the terrible revelation that I had just had go away. Childishly, I looked away from Bella to stare at the floor.

"No, no, no..." I repeated, shaking my head.

"Rosalie..." Bella murmured, and I couldn't help but look up. I gasped at what I saw. My daughter had, for the first time since I had known her, tears in her eyes. Ever since I first saw her in the cafeteria, I could see the strength that she possessed. But now... It was like all of the walls that had been protecting her were torn away, and I could see the hurt and sadness that she kept concealed behind them. I wanted to stay in denial, but I knew I couldn't, so I stayed silently transfixed by my daughter's pain.

"Rosalie, he raped me..." she said, and I could see the tears starting to roll down her face. It was heartbreaking to see, even as I cried out in pain and fury in my mind. Immediately, I leaned forward and wrapped her in my arms.

"Oh, my Bella..." I breathed out and I felt her sobbing into my shoulder. "Let it out. It's okay. I'm here now..."

Then, even in the midst of all of the chaotic emotions that the two of us were feeling at the moment and the pain my daughter was in, I felt a leap of joy at the next words that came out of my daughter's mouth.

"Mommy..." Bella whimpered and I shushed her. That bastard... I thought to myself, but I quickly thrust him out of my mind. Right now, all I wanted to do was focus on my daughter.

"It's okay, Bella. Mommy's here," I shushed her. My poor baby girl. Still, I felt a touch of gladness in my heart. I hated that my daughter was hurting, but I was immeasurably grateful that I was able to be here to comfort her. I could see it in her eyes. Her guard was finally coming down, and she was letting me in. And, as impossible as it was, I felt my love for her grow even more. "Oh, Bella..."

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Alright. There it is. Sorry that it took me a while to update! I was really focused on "More That My Own Life", but I'll try to remember to balance the two in the future. :) Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! I still need ideas for the Bella pairing, so review and include your pick for Bella's partner. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**- Ashe**


	10. Safe

**Chapter Ten: Safe**

Rosalie

I lay there, stroking my daughter's hair softly. It had been about an hour since Bella had fallen asleep in my arms after telling me a little about her time... **him. **Automatically, I tensed and frowned at my own thoughts.

I couldn't believe that, that fucking... **bastard **dared to touch my little girl. My poor daughter... I knew, firsthand, how terrible it was to have someone force themselves on you no matter how hard you fight. Still, what happened to me was **nothing **compared to what Bella went through.

It started in 2009, she had told me. That was three and a half years ago. I felt sick, and if I were human I would have heaved. As it was, I experienced dry nausea for the first time in my vampire life. My daughter was taken captive, beaten, and raped multiple times – all at the tender young age of fourteen years old. It horrified and enraged me just to think about it, and the only thing keeping me from growling and pacing around the room was the feeling of peace that came from holding my daughter close as she slept.

I couldn't stop the questions from whirling around in my mind. How long did **Aaron **(I sneered the name, even in my thoughts) hold her captive? How did she get away? And, most importantly... I wanted to know what happened – **all **of what happened, everything. I knew that it would hurt Bella to tell me and it would certainly pain me to hear it, but I needed to know and Bella needed to tell someone.

I looked down when I felt Bella shift against me, thinking that she had woken, but her eyes remained closed and her heartbeat maintained its slow and steady rhythm. I would have left it at that, had I not seen the small frown that appeared on Bella's face and the way her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Then, Bella's breathing and heartbeat both began to accelerate, bit by bit.

"No..." she murmured and my eyes widened slightly. I hadn't realized before that Bella talked in her sleep. She began to move restlessly, her breathing becoming a little shallower. "No... Stop! No, Aaron..." she said, her teeth grinding together as she spoke his name, and I could hear all of the hatred and fear that she held for him even as she slept. I couldn't help but be proud of her defiance, though it pained me to think that she dreamt of what she went through with **him **as she slept...

My musings came to a crashing halt as I realized what was happening. No, damn it! She was reliving her captivity in her sleep. **Shit!** I started to panic a little bit. It was unbearable to think that she had experienced all of this a first time! I certainly didn't want her to have to go through it all again, because I knew all too well that it was just as bad to relive it as it was to go through it the first time.

"Bella," I said urgently, sitting up slowly while at the same time untangling myself from my daughter, who was now moving more restlessly and kept whispering 'no'. "Bella, please wake up, darling," I pleaded, gently shaking her. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be having any effect.

Panic and desperation began welling up inside me, but they were joined by a small rush of warmth as Bella called out to me to save her. "Rosalie... Mommy, help me..." she cried out softly and I continued my attempts to wake her. "Sh... It's okay, baby. I'm right here. Come on, wake up now... Please, Bella," I spoke quietly and sighed in relief as she finally began to respond to my coaxing. Momentarily, Bella found her way back to wakefulness and her eyes snapped open and immediately locked with mine.

I smiled sadly at the fear, relief, and pain that I saw there. "Sh... It's okay. I'm here," I repeated quietly, reaching out to carefully draw Bella into my arms. She quickly reached up to wrap her arms around me, laying her head on my shoulder and sighing quietly as I felt her breathing and heartbeat returning to normal.

We were both silent for a moment. I knew that she would need a minute before she was completely calm, so I waited patiently until she was ready to talk. "Thank you," she whispered and I hugged her a bit closer to me. "Always," I replied, moving to kiss the top of her head before gently pulling away just enough so that I could look into her beautiful lavender-blue eyes.

Bella smiled at me a little before she frowned, looking down for a second and taking a deep breath before looking back up. "I know that you want to know what happened..." she began and I nodded encouragingly. "And I... I **will **tell you everything, eventually, but for now how about we start with any questions that you have, alright?" she asked calmly. I quickly looked searchingly at her eyes, worried that she may have reverted to her previous guarded state, but her gorgeous blue orbs were still just as open as they had been before. And I began to hope that perhaps the fallen walls might remain down, being demolished brick by brick, until they finally vanished never to return.

I smiled softly, reaching out to cup her cheek with one hand, and I felt a rush of warmth go through my heart when she leaned into my hand. "Of course, that's fine. I'm perfectly willing to do whatever will make you most comfortable, although I freely admit that I **do **have some questions," I said sincerely and Bella nodded, taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

I decided to start with something that I deemed to be a fairly easy-to-answer question. "How long were you kept there?" I asked and Bella frowned once more, her expression becoming thoughtful. "It was December 21, 2010 when I finally found my way to a city after getting free. So... about a year and nine months," she said and my eyes widened as I growled lowly. Damn it! Every time that I found out more of this, it just increased all of the anger and rage that I felt. I quickly calmed myself, however, as I knew that we had only touched the tip of the iceberg as it was – and it was beginning to feel somewhat like being on the Titanic, with Aaron (the bastard that would wish that he really was dead if I ever got my hands on him) as the iceberg that would sink the unsinkable ship (or, in this case, my unbelievably strong daughter who had been through so many more horrifying experiences than any one person should ever experience in an entire lifetime, let alone just seventeen short years).

"What else?" Bella asked soberly. I paused before hesitantly asking my next question. "Do you have any scars, physically, from everything that... happened?" I asked, my pause lasting less than a second as I tried to figure out a way to ask my question without being forced to say **his **name. Shockingly, Bella laughed quietly and a tranquil, yet still bitter, smile came to her face.

"No, actually, I don't have any of the scars that you're thinking about," she said and my confusion must have shown clearly on my face as she continued. "I only have vampire scars. None of my other wounds were able to scar, even though a lot of them should have," she informed me, only increasing my confusion. "What do you mean they weren't able to scar?" I asked worriedly. I had never heard of anything like this, and that worried me greatly.

A flash of anger appeared in Bella's eyes. "When he drank from me... Before he sucked the venom back out, it still had time to circulate through my body. I guess you could say that I experienced the healing and strengthening effect of the change without ever actually completing the change to a full vampire," she explained and I felt my eyes go a bit wider. Before knowing what Bella had gone through, I wouldn't have believed it if someone had told me something like this. Now... it was the only explanation that made sense, although I could somehow feel that Bella was leaving something out. Still, I chose to let it go, for now.

My mind refocused on Bella's original answer to my question. "You have other vampire scars," I stated, pausing to deliberate before going on. "May... May I see them?" I asked carefully and I saw the internal battle that went on in Bella's eyes before she replied. "You can see some of them," she said, getting off the bed and reaching down to pull off her shirt while I watched in confusion. I was about to ask her what she was doing when I saw them.

I hissed lowly in horror. There were... dozens of them that I could see. Even though the majority of her skin was covered by the tank that she was wearing, it had spaghetti straps and I could see the scars the crisscrossed over her shoulders and the tops of her arms. My eyes welled up with venom tears that would never fall, as I looked at the physical evidence of the torment that my daughter had endured at the hands of that monster. I had thought that I could handle this without breaking down, but now I wasn't so sure - that is until I saw the tears that began to appear in Bella's eyes, which were now glassy with sadness and pain.

Instantly, I was at her side, placing my hands on the tops of her shoulders, gently. I shushed her quietly before reaching to wipe away the few tears that escaped her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to save you, darling," I apologized sadly, but Bella shook her head and gave me a small smile. "It wasn't your fault. It was his and only his," she said and I could tell that she meant it. I shook my head in wonderment, amazed at just how selfless and wise my daughter was, despite all that she had endured in her seventeen years of life. I wrapped Bella in my arms and she hugged herself closer to me.

This time, I didn't do it because I was being calmed down, or because Bella was reassuring me that she was okay. This time, it was a conscious action. I started purring in an attempt to soothe my daughter, and it seemed to help her relax as she loosened her hold on me just a bit although she didn't let go. "I love you, Bella," I said to her tranquilly, praying that she could hear the sincerity in my voice would know how much I meant those words.

In response, she lay her head on my shoulder and sighed near-silently. "I love you, too, Mom," she said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, and I felt like I was flying. I pulled her a bit closer, unable to keep the ecstatic grin off my face as I whispered back to her. "Thank you," I murmured the words. I had hoped for this moment ever since I fully realized that Bella, that my daughter, was alive and was here. And it had finally happened: the first time that Bella truly referred to me as her mother, in a calm and natural way.

I felt Bella yawn, then, and I gently led her back to the bed. "You should sleep. You're tired," I told her warmly, as she climbed under the duvet and I moved to lay next to her on top of all of the sheets. "I don't want to. If I do, I know that I'll dream of it, again," she said, but even as she protested she moved into my waiting arms and began relaxing. I frowned. "I know, I heard you talking earlier," I said concernedly. Bella sighed, closing her eyes. "I should have known. I only ever sleep-talk when I dream about that," she explained. "But, somehow, I think that it'll be okay," she said firmly and I couldn't help but smile.

Bella yawned again. "Good night, Mom," she mumbled, her breathing starting to deepen and I grinned, kissing the top of her lightly. "Good night, darling. Sleep well. I'll be here watching over you, so you don't have to worry. You're safe, I promise," I murmured softly, and a small smile appeared on my daughter's face. She was quiet after that and I knew that she was asleep. I meant it. I was going to do my best to ensure that no one ever hurt her, again. I was going to keep her safe. "I love you, baby girl," I whispered, and she smiled in her sleep. That night, Bella slept deeply with a smile on her face, and she didn't say a word all night long.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the wait on the chapter. :( Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it! Finally, Bella's letting Rosalie in and is now beginning to really see her as her mother! :D So, what's going to happen next? Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see happen with the story! Thanks for reading everyone! ;)**

**- Ashe**


	11. Explanations

**Chapter Eleven: Explanations**

Rosalie

I stayed by Bella's side all night, watching over her as she slept. My mind just kept going over what I had seen. I had only ever seen that many vampire scars on Jasper and it was nowhere near the same thing as seeing them on my only child...

As the sun began to rise, Bella began to stir and I smiled softly as she stretched in her sleep before burrowing a little more deeply under the covers and into my side. She really was adorable.

I chuckled when she sighed. "Bella," I said softly and she groaned a little. "Baby, wake up," I coaxed her. It took several more minutes for me to persuade her to wake up. Once I had, she looked up at me with sleepy yet inquisitive lavender-blue eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I thought that we could spend the day at my house today," I said and she nodded, smiling a little which made me smile in return. I was glad that she really did like my – well, ours now – family.

"Did you have anything to do in mind?" she asked as she rose and walked towards the door, looking back at me when she reached it.

I shook my head. "No, I just figured that we'd see what happens," I said truthfully and she nodded. Still, I couldn't exactly place it, but I had a feeling that something was to happen today.

I shut the door of my car as Bella and I climbed out and walked toward the front door. We were almost there when Bella paused. I turned to look at her questioningly. "What is it?"

She frowned a little. "I was considering..." she hesitated, seeming to mull something over before making a decision. Her eyes flashed to mine and I could see the determination there. "I feel like they deserve to know. And I'll finish answering your questions. I know that you must still have some," Bella said quietly, though we both knew that the entire family heard every word.

I nodded, a proud but sad smile lighting my face. "Okay, but only if you want to," I told her and she nodded as she turned and walked up the steps. I was surprised when she stopped once more, but this time she didn't speak as I walked up next to her. She just reached out and took my hand and I grinned down at our entwined hands – at the proof of Bella's newfound openness to our relationship as mother and daughter.

As we entered the house, everyone stood to greet us before resuming their seats while Bella and I went to sit next to Emmett on one of the couches. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled at me before leaning forward to grin at my daughter.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted cheerfully, holding out his hand which was clenched in a fist so that Bella could bump knuckles with him. I was about to remind him that Bella was still human and may be hurt by doing that, when Bella leaned forward and hit her fist to Emmett's.

There was a small, muffled cracking sound and I looked at Bella's hand in horror and worry. But there was nothing wrong with it. She smiled at me a little and her eyes were bright with mischief although a bit of sadness still remained. Wait. If nothing was wrong with Bella's hand then...

I looked at Emmett to see a small crack healing on his granite-hard skin. He and the rest of the family were staring at it open-mouthed. "H-How..." he trailed off and I concurred with his intended question. How did Bella, a _human_, manage to injure Emmett, a _vampire_?

"Bella?" I asked quietly, turning to look at my daughter who shook her head.

She shook her head a little. "You'll understand soon. It's part of the explanation that I still owe you," she said evenly although her eyes darkened. I wondered what she meant before I remembered our conversation the night before. That's right. I had asked about her strength but she had never quite explained it to me. Hm...

"Well, would you like to tell everyone else what I already know, so that they can understand?" I asked gently and she frowned but nodded. So, we told them. There were many hisses, growls, and curses but eventually we made it through. Everyone was staring at Bella with sadness and concern in their eyes, though they held a certain level of curiosity as well. I decided that I should speak before the silence went on for too long.

"Bella, would you tell us what you meant, now? How is it that you're so strong?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing as I contemplated this.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's like I said before. The venom was never left long enough to change me, but it did have certain... effects," she admitted and we all looked at her with questions burning in our eyes. She shook her head. "The venom had several effects. It kept any of my normal injuries from scarring, and it made similar to a vampire in other ways, too. Only a vampire can break my bones, and even then only if they try to. I'm almost as strong as a vampire, I am as fast as some vampires, I hear as well as a vampire, I see far better than any other human, and in bright sunlight my skin shines a little although it doesn't sparkle," Bella said slowly and I felt my eyes growing wider with every new revelation.

"But you're still not technically a vampire?" Alice questioned and the shock was evident in her voice. It was odd to hear, considering that she almost always knew when things like this were going to happen before they happened. Then again, she couldn't see Bella, so that would explain it.

Bella nodded. "Yes, I'm still human, as you can tell. My heart beats, blood runs in my veins, I eat human food, and I can sleep. But that's where the similarities end. By now, I'm more vampire than human. That's why my heartbeat is both smoother and slower than any other human's," she informed us, watching carefully our reactions. I was incapable of speaking at the moment.

I was... absolutely and utterly incredulous. It didn't seem possible. It shouldn't **be **possible, but I knew that it was true. My daughter was like a vampire, but she was still human. In a lot of ways, she was an impossibility and yet here she sat, not a foot away from me.

Carlisle spoke next, clearly overcome by his natural curious nature. "Are you capable of drinking blood as well as eating human food? Does the venom linger in your veins? Could you ever turn someone?" He was about to go on but Bella interrupted him.

"Yes," she said reluctantly and I felt my breathing stop.

"Yes, what?" Carlisle asked and his voice was excited, sad, and gentle all at once.

"Yes, I can drink blood. Yes, some of the venom lingers within me. And no, I can't turn anyone, I'm fairly sure," she answered and we all glanced at each other in shock before looking back to her in amazement.

I considered asking another question, but I didn't know what to ask. Besides, I could see in her eyes that she was becoming more and more tense the longer that we spoke of this. "Thank you for telling us, Bella. I think that we've all spoken about it more than enough for today," I said gently, leaning forward to wrap my arms around her realizing with a shock that she wasn't as warm as other humans either.

Bella sighed and relaxed into my arms. "Thank you," she said and I heard two sets of light footsteps approaching from behind me.

"Bella?" Alice asked hesitantly as she stood by the couch. I opened my eyes to see her and Esme standing there with concerned and affectionate expressions on their faces.

"Would it be alright if we gave you a hug?" Esme asked hopefully and I felt Bella nod against my shoulder.

"That's fine," Bella told them and they both joined in on our hug instantly.

The four of us stayed that way for a few moments and when we all finally released one another I was fairly sure that we all felt somewhat better. Bella smiled a little and nodded at Alice and Esme who took their seats once more.

Emmett was about to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of a car coming up the driveway. We all frowned. We weren't expecting any guests and we didn't exactly have anyone nearby who would just drop in to see us. So, who was it?

"Alice?" I and several others of the family asked, but she just shrugged. She couldn't see anything with Bella here. All we could do was wait.

It was just a minute later that the car pulled to a stop outside and we heard the sound of several doors opening. I stood with the rest of the family as Carlisle walked towards the door. I was curious and I never would have expected who was there on the other side when Carlisle opened the door. I saw who it was and I wondered what they were doing here, but before anything else could happen I realized something.

The vampire who stood in front was staring at my daughter. Staring at her with an expression full of the kind of love that lasts for eternity. The kind of love that would make you do anything for the one you loved. The kind of love that could wrap around you and consume you. It was the same kind of love that I held for Emmett, and vice versa. This vampire was in love with my daughter. Damn. I just got my daughter back and now I have to deal with her being in a relationship. **Well,** I questioned myself sarcastically, **don't I just have all the luck?**

?

I drove up the Cullen's driveway leisurely. It would be nice to see them again, and it had certainly been a while. But that wasn't the only reason that I and my family were here. I had just felt like I had to come. The feeling was growing stronger now, and it was pulling me forward.

Before I knew it, I had stopped the car and was approaching the door eagerly. Something was about to happen. I could feel it. I was so close...

I knocked on the door and a mere second later it swung wide to admit me. I caught a glimpse of Carlisle's face as my eyes flickered around the room, passing over Esme, Jasper, Jason, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and...

I nearly gasped. The pull intensified into a longing the likes of which I had never experienced before. I felt love radiating through my entire being in a most forceful way. It was the most amazing thing that I had ever felt. I was home. I was finally home. A home that was pale white, lavender-blue, and gorgeous blond. Her, my mate. She stood next to Rosalie, watching me with an inscrutable expression on her face. I wanted nothing more than to run to her and embrace her. Even more than that, I wanted to know her name. But most of all, I wanted to love her. I wanted to love her for all eternity.

Carlisle's voice broke into my thoughts then. His voice was surprised as he spoke my name. "Tanya!"

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hey, everyone! So sorry about how long it took me to update! I have no excuses... :( Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, I decided to go with Tanya as Bella's mate since she was the popular choice. :D Let me know what you think and thanks for reading everyone!**

**- Ashe**


	12. What Just Happened?

**Chapter Twelve: What Just Happened?**

Tanya

"Hello, Carlisle," I replied quietly, never taking my eyes off of the girl before me. She's staring back at me, her eyes full of confusion, curiosity, and pain. And I want nothing more than to run to her and soothe that pain, but I'm frozen where I stand.

"We didn't realize that you were coming. Are the others with you?" he asked and still my eyes never left the angel before me as I answered him.

"No, they aren't here, and I didn't realize that I was coming either. I felt something pulling me away from the rest of the coven but I didn't know what or where it was. I just knew that I had to follow it, and I ended up here," I breathed out. She was gorgeous, absolutely perfect.

"I don't understand… Tanya?" Carlisle trailed off, finally seeming to realize that I was basically ignoring him. He followed my gaze to the young woman who had unknowingly captured my heart. Everyone else seemed to realize it then, too, and they all gasped. They knew. How could they not?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle smile a little. "Please, come in," he said, and that was all the invitation that I needed. Instantly, my feet started pulling me forward, my mind completely disregarding everything else around me, until I stood before her.

I'm not sure what I expected, but it certainly wasn't what happened.

"Hello, my name is Tanya Denali. And you are?" I asked softly and I was surprised to see realization and awareness flash through her eyes, as well as… fear? The vampire in me whimpered. Our mate feared us?

"I'm Isabella Hale, and you're my mate, aren't you?" Her voice – Isabella's voice – started off even at first but was slightly breathless at the end. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement because I had realized something in that moment. My mate was a human. But…

I didn't hesitate to answer despite my confusion. I could never refuse my mate anything. "Yes, I am." I've always been a fairly extroverted person, but I felt oddly nervous when admitting this to the goddess before me.

Isabella drew in a breath sharply before she shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry…" she said softly and my confusion and concern grew.

"Why?" I asked bewilderedly and her eyes snapped back to mine and I felt pain flash through me at the turmoil that I saw in her eyes.

"I just… I can't do this, I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll see tomorrow, Mom," she said hurriedly, reaching over and hugging Rosalie, whose presence I just recalled. Recalled but didn't care about at the moment. My inner vampire was roaring grievously now, as I stood paralyzed, watching my mate hurry out the door.

My confusion continued to grow and was now tempered by sadness at Isabella's rejection. I still didn't understand, though, so I turned back to Rose hoping that she might hold some of the answers I so desperately craved.

I'm sure that my confusion showed on my face as I looked at her. "What just happened? Why did she leave? What did I do wrong? Did she just call you 'Mom'?" The words tumbled from my mouth before I could stop them. I didn't mean to ask all of that at once, but I couldn't help myself.

Rose looked at me and I could see the conflict in her eyes before she sighed and seemed to relax a little. "Should have known that this would happen sooner or later," she muttered so quietly that I could barely hear it. She went on before I could ask what she meant. "Yes, she did call me Mom, because she's my daughter. I gave birth to her when I was human. No, you didn't do anything wrong. And I believe that I know why she left," she said, answering each of my rushed questions.

"What do you mean? Why?" I pleaded desperately and she sighed sadly.

"Because she's afraid to be loved by you," Rose replied, shaking her head at my (certainly) perplexed expression. "It all started long ago…" She began and then she told me.

She told me of her daughter's kidnapping, all of the abuse that Isabella suffered at the hands of humans, and she told me about how she was kidnapped by a vampire, Aaron. And then… she told me about how he raped her, repeatedly.

I broke down then, sobbing on the floor silently. Rosalie looked at me as if to ask "Do you want to hear the rest or do you want me to stop?". I quickly shook my head. "Go on," I choked out and she nodded. She went on to tell me about Bella's escape, how she came to Forks, their first meeting, and finally the conversation that had been held in this very room not long ago, about Bella's abilities – side effects of her imprisonment by Aaron.

Once Rosalie was finally finished, I understood, but I couldn't help but be shocked. My mate had been through so much… Could she, **would **she love me after everything that she had been through? I certainly hoped so… but I didn't know. I **did **know one thing, however. I had to see her, to know that she was safe.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly and Rosalie looked at me sharply for a moment, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was wondering whether it would be better or worse for her daughter if she was to tell me.

Thankfully, she apparently decided on the former since she sighed and gave me the address. Instantly, I was running out the door and heading for the address that I had been given. I didn't bother with the car, knowing that I could get there faster on foot. Fortunately, I knew the streets of Forks fairly well from times when I had come to visit my cousins…

Still, I hardly registered my surroundings as I raced to reach her. I only came out of my haze as I neared her house and finally approached it. I slowed then, before quickly and silently leaping up to her bedroom window. I could smell her scent from inside as well as hear her heartbeat. But that wasn't all. I could also hear her quiet sobs and smell the salt water of her tears.

I carefully entered the partially opened window, approaching the sobbing blonde carefully. _Please, don't let me make it worse,_ I thought to myself, stopping a few feet away from her. I wasn't going to push her. I would give her as much time as she wanted. I just needed to be assured that she was okay and try to help her if she would let me.

I took a single breath before I spoke hesitantly. "Isabella…" I spoke quietly, trailing off at her sharp intake of breath. She turned to face me and I froze at the look in her eyes.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: I am so very sorry for how long it's been since I updated! :( I have no excuses and I can only thank those of you that are still reading this story. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed the new chapter! Sorry about the length (or lack thereof) of it. Now, review and I'll try to get the new chapter up sometime later in the week!**

– **Ashe**


	13. Promise

**Chapter Thirteen: Promise**

Tanya

Her eyes were a darker shade of the lavender-blue that I had seen at the Cullen house, but it wasn't the color that threw me. It was the sheer… _depth _of the pain and fear and anger and absolute _vulnerability _that I saw in those orbs, from which tears still flowed. My breath caught in my throat at the sight and my arms ached to hold her, but I knew that I couldn't – and wouldn't without her express consent.

She didn't respond so I took a slow breath before I spoke again. "Isabella, I'm sorry to come inside without your permission, but I was concerned and…" I trailed off before picking up again. "I'm sorry. If you want me to, I'll leave. All you have to do is say the word. I just had to know that you were okay, or at the very least that you were safe," I rushed the words out anxiously.

She still didn't respond except to allow her eyelids to fall shut and to take a deep breath. I waited without breathing, without moving, but she didn't say anything. I took her lack of response as a rejection and it cut me to the quick but I could never go against her wishes. So, I turned and began to move slowly towards the open window, intending to return to the Cullen's. The sorrow within me grew with each step and was nearly unbearable when I was about to exit, but I was stopped by a single whispered word.

"Wait," Isabella's voice was so soft as to be completely inaudible to any human, no matter how close to her they stood, but I of course heard her perfectly.

Instantly, I turned to face her and was met by the same expression as before. But this time… This time I could see need mixed in with the other emotions that her eyes evinced. My own eyes widened slightly.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly and she seemed to watch me carefully as I took two steps toward her before stopping.

She took a deep breath, hesitation and uncertainty permeating her momentary silence. "Please…" she whispered quietly, so quietly that even I had to strain to hear her. "Please, just, don't go," she said, her voice slightly stronger than before. "Please don't go," Isabella's tone was almost begging and it broke my heart as the tears began to flow more steadily from her eyes and she sobbed quietly.

I couldn't help myself as I flew forward and wrapped her warm body in my arms. I felt her tense for a second and when I realized what I had done I could have slapped myself. "I'm sorry," I apologized quietly, pulling back slightly – or trying to, at least.

Isabella's arms tightened around me and she hid her head in my neck. "Please don't go. Don't leave me… Please," she sobbed quietly and I wrapped her tightly in my arms and shushed her quietly.

"Shh… It's okay. I'm not leaving. I won't leave, I promise. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to," I murmured, leaning down and kneeling on the floor in front of where she sat on the bed, never loosening my hold on her.

My cold, un-beating heart ached with each sob she let loose as she cried, and my inner vampire wept for our mate's pain and sorrow. I held her as she cried and I purred quietly as she held onto me tightly.

I couldn't say how long we remained there. Then, in that moment, there was nothing but the two of us. There was no time, no space, no words. It was just us, wrapped up in a world all our own.

Eventually, Isabella's sobs quieted and stopped and her tears subsided, but she didn't move from the circle of my arms and I remained perfectly still. I could hear her breathing starting to deepen and her heartbeat slowing as her body prepared to sleep.

I forced myself to speak, interrupting the peaceful silence that had fallen over us. "You should rest. Would you like me to go?" I asked softly and she took a deep breath before she pulled back far enough that she could look into my eyes and I into hers. I was afraid to see the same chaotic mix of emotions that I had seen before, but I relaxed when I saw that her expression was more tranquil and made up mostly of exhaustion and a small amount of wonder and hesitation.

Isabella looked into my eyes for a moment, as if searching for something there. I don't know what she saw, but I hoped that she might see all of the love and longing and concern that I held for her. "No… Please, stay," she said hesitantly and I gave a small smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to contain my jubilation at her words. When she nodded my smile grew a little wider.

She let go of me then and moved onto the center of the bed before reaching over and taking my hands. I'm sure I appeared confused as I had been about to move and sit in the rocker that sat in the corner of the room. One corner of her mouth quirked up slightly, though her eyes watched me carefully. She drew my unresisting form forward until I joined her on the bed.

I opened my mouth to speak but she shook her head and I closed it once more. She moved to lay down, pulling me with her until we both lay on our sides facing one another. I certainly wasn't going to object to anything that she wanted but I was a bit confused.

"Please, just hold me," she requested quietly and my eyes softened.

I nodded. "Of course," I murmured, feeling warmth sweep through me at the honor of being given this privilege. I held still as she pushed on one of my shoulders to get me to lay on my back before she settled her warm body against my cold one, laying her head on my chest and wrapping one arm around my waist.

"Thank you," she whispered and I smiled, although she couldn't see it.

I purred quietly and she sighed, her body relaxing a little bit more. "It's okay. You can sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here and I'll keep you safe," I promised, my voice gentle. "You're safe. Just sleep…" I murmured and I listened as her breathing deepened and her heart-rate slowed until I knew that she was asleep.

I smiled sadly down at my mate as she slept. She had endured so much in her short life and it pained me to see how it haunted her, how it hurt her. I would see her happy, I vowed silently. I would see her absolutely and utterly happy. I would give nearly anything for that one precious thing in return. I glanced down at the beautiful girl who slept on, oblivious to my inner musings. "I will keep you safe. I will keep you safe and loved and happy. I promise you," I vowed, barely breathing the words, so reluctant was I to disturb her rest. "Sleep well, my Isabella, my angel," I crooned, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, before laying my head back and closing my eyes – more content than I had ever been as I lay still, waiting for my mate to wake.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Okay, here's the thirteenth chapter. :) I really hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime within the next week, or sooner if possible. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! Now, reviews please! :D**

**- Ashe**


	14. Confession

**Chapter Fourteen: Confession**

Tanya

I stayed in the same position the entire night, just holding my angel, content to remain as I was. I closed my eyes and I could almost have slept, so peaceful did I feel then. Still, the moment couldn't last forever and eventually the sun rose and my angel with it.

Isabella began to stir against me and I smiled gently down at her as her eyes opened and met mine. "Good morning," I greeted her softly and she took a deep breath, pulling back slightly as she did so.

"Good morning…" she paused for a moment before giving a small, wry smile. "Thank you, for staying like you said you would," she said gratefully and I shook my head.

"It was my pleasure. Now," I paused. "I wasn't sure if you would want to, but we could talk if you wish," I offered, giving her the option.

Isabella hummed quietly in the back of her throat, her sparkling eyes thoughtful. "We may as well. I suppose proper introductions are in order, first of all. My name is Isabella Hale, but you can call me Bella. And you are?" she raised one eyebrow, her eyes a mixture of playfulness and wariness.

I flashed a grin at her. "My name is Tanya Denali," I returned her greeting before adding, "And, obviously, I am a vampire."

She smirked a little at my additional statement. "Obviously," she murmured. "And now the main reason that you're here," she said thoughtfully, slightly more relaxed than before. "You are my mate," she said, her eyes hardening slightly at the seemingly-innocuous statement.

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my strawberry-blond locks, nowhere near as magnificent as her own golden tresses. "Yes, I am. And I wondered… What do you think about that?" I asked hesitantly. I was afraid that she would tell me to leave, similar to the way that she had so hurriedly left the night before.

Bella watched me carefully for a moment before sighing. "Honestly? I'm not sure," she paused and her eyes flashed. "Tell me. Did you speak with the Cullens?" she asked suddenly.

I had expected her to ask that and I nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I spoke to your mother last night after you left," I said quietly, unsure how she would react to the knowledge.

Bella took a deep breath, her eyes falling shut for a moment before snapping back open to regard me wearily. "So, you know?" she stated more than asked though it was implied to be a question.

Again, I nodded. "Yes, I know. And I apologize for seeking the knowledge without your consent. But you should know that I acted out of worry. Vampires, we're… quite protective of our mates. That's no excuse but I hope that you'll forgive my intrusion, all the same," I finished and she regarded me thoughtfully before nodding slowly.

"I can understand what you mean. Although I do feel somewhat… hesitant about you at the moment, I can still feel the bond between us as mates. For example, I feel more comfortable with you than I would anyone else that I had only just met," she responded and I sighed in relief.

"I'm glad," I replied, smiling. "I can feel the same thing. I've seen mated pairs before but I've never actually felt anything like it. I…" I hesitated, unsure and somewhat embarrassed.

Bella slowly reached out to take my hand, a small smile on her face. "What is it?" she asked curiously, relaxing a bit more.

I took a deep breath, glancing down at her hand in mine. "I thought that, since I've already heard about your past, you might like to know about mine. But…" I trailed off.

"Yes?" she encouraged.

"I'm afraid of what you might think," I whispered back ashamedly.

Bella paused, and I looked down though I could feel her gaze on me. "It's alright. No matter what you tell me, it's okay. I hardly know you, but… I can _feel _that I need you. I'm sure that Mom told you about my similarities to your kind, which means that I can feel the bond between us. I may not be completely comfortable around you or ready for a relationship between the two of us quite yet, but I can feel that I want you around. I want you to be here. So, don't worry. Nothing that's happened in your past is going to make me tell you to leave," she said firmly and I looked up timidly, which is quite unlike me but…

"Okay," I nodded and took a deep breath. "Well… I was changed in the 1000s. I was born in Slovakia," I began quietly.

Bella nodded. "Who changed you?" she asked and I flinched slightly, a low whimper coming from my throat.

Bella leaned forward, seemingly by instinct, and wrapped me in her arms. I returned her embrace and took another deep breath to calm myself. "If you don't mind, I'd like to save that story for another day. It's… not pleasant and I don't think that I can handle telling you my entire past in one day," I said apologetically but she shook her head against my shoulder.

"That's fine. Continue," she said quietly.

"Anyway, there are four others in my family. Carmen and Eleazar are mates. And then there's my sister Kate and her mate Garrett. As you can tell from the color of my eyes, we follow the same diet as the Cullens. We actually consider them to be extended family and we've come together many times over the years," I said, smiling and thinking of all the time I've spent with my 'relatives'. Then, my expression fell slightly. "But, that's not what I wanted to tell you, really. There's something that you should know… I… I'm a succubus," I confessed, pulling back slightly from our embrace so that I could see her reaction.

Bella hummed lowly in the back of her throat, looking into my eyes calmly. My eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

I frowned slightly. "Are you not… Why are you so calm?" I asked and she smiled a little.

"Should I be upset with you for things that you did long before I was even born, before you met me?" she asked, her voice slightly amused and I was a bit taken aback, although I was relieved for the most part.

I shook my head. "No, but most vampires who've found that out about me – the ones who were already mated and therefore had no interest in sleeping with me – are disturbed by that fact. But you don't seem to mind," I said wonderingly and Bella's lips twisted up into a wry smile.

"I'm fairly open-minded. I believe that what counts is what you do now. I don't have a problem with it as long as you don't continue doing those things," she explained and I smiled.

"I don't have a problem with that," I agreed easily. "In fact, I didn't notice before, but I can't feel any of the… urges that I felt before. I feel like the only thing that I need is you, but I'll wait as long as you want to. I don't want to rush you or make you feel pressured at all," I rushed the words out worriedly but she just laughed lightly.

"I appreciate that. Now, we can continue to talk later, but for now I'd like to go to Mom's house to apologize for leaving so quickly last night and assure them that I'm okay. I know that Mom must be worried," she said thoughtfully and I smiled in agreement.

"You know, I was surprised to hear that Rosalie had a daughter. I must say, though, I'm not surprised. Although I haven't known her very long because of the relative recentness of her change, I've always felt that she had a subtle maternal vibe about her," I commented and she smirked a little and nodded.

Bella got up and moved over to the closet, pulling out some clothes and turning back to me with one eyebrow raised. I looked back at her in confusion before realization flickered through me I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I forgot that you would need to dress. I'll wait outside," I said, moving over to the window and jumping down to the ground before blurring into the trees. I heard Bella's laughter from inside the house.

A few minutes later, the front door opened and I exited the trees to join Bella by her truck. Once we were both inside, she stuck the key in the ignition and turned to me. "Shall we?" she asked and I nodded.

Then, a thought occurred to me and I frowned. "What is it?" Bella asked as she started the truck and began backing out of the driveway before heading towards the Cullen house.

I sighed. "I have a feeling that Rosalie will want to talk to me, and I…" I trailed off and looked over to see that she had a look of amusement on her face. "I'm a little nervous," I confessed and she chuckled silently.

"Well, good luck with that," she said teasingly and I grinned.

"Why, thank you," I said sarcastically and she laughed. I couldn't help but join in. We were silent for the rest of the trip, but it wasn't uncomfortable like you might think. It was just the two of us getting used to each other's presence and learning to just relax around each other.

All too soon, we arrived and Bella parked her truck in the driveway. I took a deep breath, looking up at the big white house while getting out of the vehicle. I looked over to Bella, who had a smirk on her face.

"So, you ready to face the music?" she asked mischievously and I smiled, automatically relaxing a bit more at my mate's teasing. We may not be in a relationship yet, but she could still calm me – even if we had just met the night before. It was an instinctual thing and, honestly, it felt like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

I nodded as we moved towards the house. _Okay, _I thought to myself, _time to face the music…_

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hey, people! Sorry about the wait, but I've been sick and wasn't feeling up to writing. :( But – I'm better now and should be able to update again soon. Anyway, I just want to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome! Now, review and tell me what you think!**

**- Ashe**


	15. Together

**Chapter Fifteen: Together**

Tanya

Before we could get very far, the front door opened and Rosalie appeared. I swallowed and I felt myself tense slightly. I was bit confused by my reaction at first. I felt wary, but why should I be wary of Rosalie?

And then it hit me once more. This was Rosalie Hale, the mother of Isabella Hale, my mate. I had never had to deal with the parents of any of my… conquests, so I was severely out of my depth with this. Well, here goes nothing…

Bella moved swiftly forward to embrace Rosalie, who held her tightly and stroked her hair gently. I saw Rose's lips move slightly, but she was speaking quietly enough that only Bella could hear. I glanced away for a moment to give them privacy.

When I looked back, the two had separated and now moved towards me. I held my ground despite my newfound apprehension. "I came outside to meet the two of you because I think that the three of us need to have a little talk," Rosalie said calmly, looking between her daughter and I.

I nodded. "Of course," I replied respectfully. There was no way I wanted to get on her bad side. I may be hundreds of years older than her, but I knew from observation and experience that one of the worst things you could ever face was a mother's wrath – especially if it wasn't your own mother and she viewed you as any sort of threat to her child.

Rose just nodded and turned to lead Bella and I around the house and through the trees until we eventually came to the river that ran through their property. Once we reached it, she stopped and turned to face us.

"So, would the two of you like to tell me what's going on, exactly?" she asked kindly and I was caught off-guard. I expected her to be angry, protective… Not calm and certainly not calm. Well, I certainly wasn't going to question it.

I glanced at Bella before looking back to her mother. "Well, I can only speak for myself but… I want you to know that I do sincerely love your daughter, even if I don't know her very well, yet. And I want you to know that I won't hurt her. I don't care what I have to do – I will protect her from being harmed if there's even the slightest chance that I can save her from pain. I'll be here for her, and I won't leave until she orders me away. I know that it'll be difficult, and I know that it's going to be a long road before we reach the point that you and Emmett are at. But I want to walk down that road with her, and I want to put in all of the effort that it'll take to get there. I want this, but only as long as she does. I'll respect her, always," I finished firmly and I could see Rose searching my eyes. I could tell that she saw the determination and love and sincerity in my eyes because her own eyes softened and she wore a small smile. She gave me a slight nod before turning to Bella.

I glanced at my mate as well and she was looking at me thoughtfully, and I could see the admiration in her eyes. "Bella, what do you think about all of this?" Rosalie asked her daughter softly and Bella looked at her before taking a deep breath.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but… I do know that I want to at least try. I can feel it. I can feel the bond between us and it's like nothing I've ever felt before. And that scares me but it feels wonderful at the same time. It's…" Bella paused, shaking her head as her words trailed off. "It's incredible. And I feel like I can trust Tanya. I want to get to know her and I would really like for this to work out, too. No matter what else I may be thinking or feeling at the moment, I'm sure of that," she said steadily and I felt my heart swell with love and joy. Yes! She wanted to be with me. She really and truly wanted to be with me…

Rosalie sighed softly and shook her head, a gentle smile on her face. "I can see that the bond between you is very strong. I can't say that I exactly like it, but I know that it's not my decision. However," she paused and I waited nervously. "I would like to give you my blessing and I will. All I want is for my daughter to be happy, and if this is what it takes… Well, I look forward to getting to know you better than we already know each other, Tanya," she said, stunning me as relief flowed through me.

"I-I would like that," I replied gratefully and Bella grinned, leaning forward to hug her mom.

"Now, I'll meet you back at the house in a few minutes, okay? I'm sure the family would love to speak with you both, alright?" Rosalie asked and we both nodded.

Once she was gone, I turned to Bella and I'm sure she saw the amazement on my face. She chuckled quietly before looking at me warily for only a second and then reaching for my hand.

"Shall we?" she asked and I smiled, entwining our fingers, just as our fates were intertwined just as much – forever and always.

I took a deep, peaceful breath. "Yes," I breathed out. "Yes, we shall," I murmured smiling. "Together," I affirmed and she nodded.

"Together," she echoed and we began the walk back to the house. Our relationship may just be starting out we may have known each other for less than a day, but… This was it. This was the beginning of the rest of my existence, the best part of my eternity. And we would share in it together – always.

**)( The End )(**

**A/N: Okay. Yes, this is the end for now. However, I may post a sequel in the next few months. And, if I do, then I will post a new chapter on this story. So, if you're interested in reading on whenever I get the sequel written Follow this story.**

**I want to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers. You guys are amazing! Thanks, everyone! Now, review and tell me what you think. :D**

**- Ashe**


End file.
